Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Quintuple-color team plus an extra!
by Sivir the hedgehog
Summary: Your typical university student from this world crossed into the sad world of Madoka Magica. Now reborn as Mitsuo Kazuma, a yakuza princess, can she with the help of her knowledge stop the tragedies happening once more in front of her own eyes? Will everything be better? Or will things take a turn for the worse due to her interference? Rated M for language and blood. Pairings open.
1. prolog

It is close to mid night. The moon hangs high above the sky as it spills light across the quiet residential district. Everybody is fast asleep, their rooms devoid of any light.

Well, every apartment apart from one.

In front of a flickering computer screen sits a tearful young man about 18 years old. He's sniffling. His eyes were red, puffy from crying. Tissues strewn around the desk, soaked in tears. The flickering computer screen is playing the end credits of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, a totally family friendly magical girl anime where there are sun shines and rainbows everywhere, as described by his friend.

Turns out that is a big lie. BECAUSE HE HAS BEEN BALLING HIS EYES OUT!

"Gen Urobuchi you son of a-**" **The young adult cursed. Stopping just to sniff. "Damn... that's one bloody great anime. But still! It is just too real and dark! I came here to watch something that will help me feel happier, not some crap that makes me feel even worse!"

The young man then checked his watch and cursed silently. It is past midnight. He is an average day college student just struggling to get past his grades and get himself a degree.

He is a nobody, in other words. So insignificant that names aren't necessary.

"Well." He muttered as he looked around at the desk full of tissues and started to scoop them into a bin bag. "Might as well as take out the trash. I should probably get some sleep like asap."

As he scooped up the used tissues, a thought jumped into his mind. Perhaps, there is another way out. Maybe if Homura managed to gain the trust of Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko and non of them fell into despair or died, with enough grief seeds which allows Mami to use more of her magic, they could beat Walpurgisnacht. If only that happened. If only someone gave them a push...

"Then how about you give them a push?" A voice said.

"Who goes there!" Alarmed, the young man turned around quickly towards the voice but it seems it is coming from all directions.

I must be imagining things.

"If I can, I would." I replied half halfheartedly.

Of course this is nonsense. They don't even exist. They are mere beings created out of thin air.

"Hehe."

That voice again...

I must be sleeping too little.

Shaking my head, I took the bag and walked into the dark fire escape of my apartment building.

"Damn! These little brats must have broke the sensor light!" He cursed as he fumbled his way down the stairs.

Tragedy then struck.

Probably because a careless kid was eating a banana and threw the peel on the ground. Unfortunately for our young man, he stepped on it and fell down five flight down the stairs. Now, usually, the worst would be a concussion. However, the window in front of the stairs was smashed and the drunk superintendent still didn't replace it or added railings.

Also, did I mention this young man lived at about 10 floors up?

Combining all of this, we get a young man falling through the air, flailing his hands around madly.

"GAHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE! NOOOO!" He yelled as he plummeted towards the hard ground.

SPLAT!

The next morning, a disfigured corpse was discovered. The police deduced that the owner fell out of the broken window. The superintendent was sued. The city calls for more attention towards safety railings.

Not a single word was mentioned about the young man.

That's right, he is a nobody. Nobody bothered to find out who he is, if he had a family.

After all, in such a busy world, who would like to spend an extra second for someone that doesn't benefit them?

* * *

(?Pov)

"GAHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE! NOOOO!" I yelled as I fell through the air. Tears streaked down cheeks. I have so many things need to be done! I want to have a successful life!

I clenched my eyes shut as I continued to shriek as I fell.

Soon I noticed something wrong.

First of all, my voice is changing. It shifted from shrieking to...baby bawling? Crying?

Second, I have been falling way too long.

Or rather, I have stopped falling, but I didn't feel the impact.

Actually, I take that back.

It feels like...

**I didn't fall.**

I finally mustered up my courage and opened.

What entered my eyes isn't the pitch back night sky, but a white bare ceiling. I turned my head slightly, and saw bars of a baby cradle surrounding me.

Wait...baby cradle?

I fearfully held my hands up. And my worst fears came true. They were pearl white, but short.

...

I TURNED INTO A BABY?!

Huh?

I tried to speak, but came out as babbling nonsense. Soon, someone approached and the face of a beautiful woman appeared. Gently, she picked me up and cradled me.

"Oh, my dear. Please don't cry. Mommy's here..." She cooed.

This just feels weird. Like having a grown woman being this close to me. As a completely single semi otaku, this is too much for me. Wait...I don't have a reaction?

My fears were confirmed when my mother, said. "Isn't our daughter the cutest and most beautiful thing on the planet, Kiryu?"

...

...

...

What kind of name is Kiryu? Wait, do I have a name?

"Kiryu? Have you found a name for our daughter yet?"

"Not yet!" a male voice in his early thirties replied.

The woman covered my ears and shouted. "OUR DAUGHTER IS ONE WEEK OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T NAMED YOUR DAUGHTER?"

WHAT KIND OF PARENT ARE YOU!

"You are scaring her...I am working on it!"

A man mumbled as he walked into his room with a dictionary.

"Ok...I got something. Mitsuo Kazuma. 充生桐生. It means charge and living. Do you think this will work?"

"What kind of name is that? She's a girl! Can't you think of something more feminine?"

No, this is fine!

I nodded frantically and giggled.

The man somehow understood what I am trying to say. He pointed at me. "Look, she's happy about it!"

Mother rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine." She then turned me to face her. "Hello, Mitsuo. I am Sayama Kaoru. And I am your mother."

"And I am Kiryu Kazuma. Your good for nothing father." The man said as he ruffled my hair. "Oshietekudasai, Mitsuo."

...

YAKUZA?

I am so confused.

So, from what I can tell, I died, and I am...reborn into a girl into a Japanese family with yakuza-ish names?

DAFAQ?

I have so many questions...

But wait...I am only a week old. I probably shouldn't try to talk.

Or...I could be a bright kid!

"M-Mama? P-Papa?" I stammered or more like, croaked.

Their eyes widened but soon softened. They quickly each gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and snuggled my face.

Feeling this warmth...makes me happy. Even though I have the soul of a twenty year old loner, I enjoy the warmth of family. I sighed happily.

I don't know who did this. But thank you for this. My prayers have been answered. I can start a new life. A life that I don't need to walk alone.

Thank you.

Thank you so much.

"Today's weather in Mitakihara is sunshine, 20 degrees Celsius." the weather forecaster in the TV said.

Mitakihara?

Wait...

MITAKIHARA!

...

As soon as I realized what that place means, I can feel blood leaving my cheeks.

I think I know where I'm at.

I AM IN THE WORLD OF PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA?

I am going to die!

...

That being said.

Maybe. Just maybe.

I could...

Make a difference.

I could stop the tragedies.

...

Hear me, god...

Please...

Let me stop their tragic fates...

Grant me the strength to do that...

* * *

And this is the prolog!

Hello everybody. I am Sivir! I just finished watching all twelve episodes of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and god where do I even start...

The show...is sad. And now I am sad too! So...this idea came into mind. What if someone from our world crossed into their world? Can Mitsuo stop the tragic fates of the magical girls?

Find out more on the next chapter!

Also, I only watched the TV episodes. So some bits before the TV anime maybe slightly different since I relied on internet resources but I try my best to keep this all as close to the settings as possible.

Also, disclaimer. I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. OR YAKUZA KIWAMI. I only borrowed the names and some of the backgrounds! This has nothing to do with the yakuza series!

I am a relatively new writer, so I would really appreciate any advice. If you have time, please leave a review. If you like the story, follow and favorite it!.

Thank you all!


	2. Ch1: It all begins now

(12 years later)(Mitsuo's pov)

"...And this is your homework for today, Mitsuo."

"Yes, sensei." I replied.

"Now, class dismissed!" My teacher said as he stood up and walked out of the sliding door.

I took a deep breath.

Its been...twelve years? Its been twelve years since I became Mistuo Kazuma, daughter of Kiryu Kazuma, the infamous dragon of Dojima.

Oh yeah, I was right. He was a yakuza. The chairman to be more exact.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked towards the bathroom. And that is exactly the reason I am getting home schooled. Father didn't want anybody to catch wind of me and...well, kill me you know.

So for the past 12 years, I have been inside this house. I barely even move to the garden.

During this twelve years, I have came to peace with the situation. I can call them father and mother without any problems since they are my father and mother and they have been taking care of me for the past twelve years. I have also...accepted the fact that I am a girl now...

Yeah...

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at the new me.

I am about 1.6 meters tall, slightly taller than my peers. I have silver neck length hair. The doctors said it's due to I have a deficiency in a certain pigment in my body but that really doesn't affect my health. I also have emerald green eyes.

I quickly splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up. After all, I have got training today.

Walking down the stairs into the underground gym, I smiled slightly. Because of a rigorous training schedule I put myself through, I am stronger and faster than your normal twelve year old. In fact, my father said I am about as strong as a 20 year old at this point.

All thanks to punching 1000 times at a metal bar, kicking 1000 times at a metal bar, doing 100 sit ups, push ups, squats, and pull ups, running 10km and pumping weights.

ON A DAILY BASIS.

Naturally, I didn't get to this when I was five. In fact I could barely punch 10 times without shattering my hand against the metal bar.

But I know.

I have to.

In order to have a chance to survive the Walpurgisnacht.

But through my unyielding perseverance, I managed to do it.

And I didn't go bald.

Which is nice.

Also, my father noticed my training and in fact, kind of funny to be honest, mistake me for taking an interest in the, ahem, "Family business."

So, he decided to teach me to fight.

Of course, due to the obvious fact nobody taught him the more professional fighting, what he taught me was in fact, street fighting.

And he is a hell of a good teacher.

By that I mean he literally beats the crap out of me every time!

But his hugs and rubs of medicinal cream makes up for that I guess.

But today to my surprise, he wasn't alone.

"Mitsuo chan!" A man with an eye patch, wearing a panther pattern coat said happily to me.

"Oi. Majima kun. Don't scare her." My father sort of grunted.

"Hello, Majima sama. What brings you here today?' I asked with a small bow.

He blinked a few times.

"Mitsuo chan, did you forget your own birthday again?"

...

"Ehehe...Maybe?" I rubbed my head and laughed sheepishly.

Both of them face palmed.

"Now that Majima sama you mentioned it, can I have my present?"

"Mitsuo! Behave!"

"It's fine. But Mitsuo...you have to let Majima sama examine how strong you are!" He waved his little finger at me.

"...So this is how it is going to be...All right, where are we doing this?"

"In the ring here, Mitsuo chan!" Majima said as he slid under the ropes of a boxing ring.

"Go easy on her, Majima." I heard my father mumble as I hopped over the ropes.

(Insert stardust crusaders)

I put my fists up and bobbing slightly on the balls of my feet as I watched Majima intently.

**Always wait for your opponent to ****strike first if they are stronger. Your only chance of winning is through counter attacking and exploiting that opening.**

Majima threw a punch at me.

Here it comes! I quickly stepped to the side and spun on my heels and yanked the arm forward before banging the elbow joint hard on my raised knee. Majima yelped in a mixture of pain and surprise. I quickly spun around with a round house kick to send him 2 meters back as I reverted neutral fighting stance.

His eyes glimmer slightly, as if a kid just found a new toy as he rubbed his elbow.

"Mada mada!" I yelled as I charged forward.

"**ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA****ORA!" **I yelled as I unleashed a flurry of punches as fierce as a storm.

Yes, I actually practiced this attack, believe it or not. It is a surprisingly effective move, when executed correctly. You see, I aimed my punches in two places mostly. Head, and stomach.

Now, I attack the stomach because it is one of the more vulnerable bits of the human body. There are no bones to protect there. however, I attack the head to cause more disorientation since people's instinct is to get rid of what's right in front of their face.

However, this isn't it. After all, if you just go all out with this, you will be exhausted quickly. Unless you are a stand user.

I don't think that exists.

The trick that I have is, the blows I deal to the head is only about a tenth to the ones I deal to the stomach.

That way, I can save a lot of strength and punch continuously.

Although the blows dealt to the head isn't as hard as the ones dealt to the stomach. They are equally threatening.

Because you can't see when you are getting punched in the face, can you.

Poor Majima is my first test subject. It was quite funny to see him trying to intercept my punches except I am slightly faster. In half a minute, I managed to score a good dozen hits.

Suddenly, he stopped trying to block my attacks. Instead, he thrusted his palm straight towards my chest.

My eyes widened. Of course. All tactics are useless if you are ten times weaker than your opponent.

I felt getting hit by a sledge hammer in the chest as I was sent flying into a pillar. I sat on the ground clutching my chest. Some liquid surged out of my mouth. It tasted like blood.

"Hold it!" My father shouted as he rushed to me. "I told you to go easy!"

"Kiryu. Your daughter isn't making it easy for me to go easy!"

"Daijobu. Just some capillaries. It's fine. Let's continue." I said as I wiped the liquid from my mouth and swallowed the rest back down.

Majima lunged forward with punch. This time, I yanked his arm forward again and I pulled it to the ground. He almost lost his balance. I stomped on the hand and I hopped onto his shoulder. Flipping in the air, I did hand stand by grabbing his shoulders, and I knee dropped him in the back where the kidneys are located. With huge yell of pain, Majima fell backwards. As he did, I swung around and straddled him as he fell on his back.

"**OraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOraOra!"**I yelled as I whaled on his face. Soon he caught my fists as we just stared at each other as he tried to push me off.

Gritting my teeth, I shouted. "This is my final attack, Majima sama!"

"Eh?"

"ZEN HEADBUTT!" I yelled as I headbutted him.

"OW!" he shouted.

"ITAI!" I yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU TWO!" Father boomed as he peeled me off Majima. "Go to your mother, she'll patch you up."

"Yes. Father." I muttered as I walked upstairs. "Yare yare daze."

(3rd person pov)(stop music)

Kiryu watched as his daughter grudgingly climbed the stairs, smiling slightly.

"So what do you think, Majima."

"She's a natural, Kiryu. She's born to fight. I almost gave it all I have."

"Hmm."

"The group down south is getting restless."

"I know."

"...Kiryu." Majima said as he walked up to Kiryu. "What are you going to do about Mitsuo."

"..."

"There is no way getting her out of this. Being the daughter of the third chairman of the Tojo Clan and the daughter of the dragon is enough to make her a target for everybody."

"...That's why I am training her to be prepared for the burden."

"Boss-" Majima's went wide open.

"I have made my decision, Majima. If anything happens to me, Mitsuo will inherit my position."

"But she isn't ready."

"Which is where you come in. You will assist her. If she doesn't want do something, you will do it for her. Help her, guide her."

"Kiryu..."

"I would not let those other families take over my clan!"

"..."

"Please, Majima. Help me. As a friend."

"...Of course."

"If she doesn't want to do the job, do it for her until she turns 18. Let us the adults shield her as much as we can. We will bear the burden of the world for her as long as we live."

"You are right boss."

(Mitsuo's pov)

"Look at you!" My mother rambled as she treats my wounds. "Can't you just be more careful?"

"Ow! But Majima sama is so strong! You should see him!" I grumbled.

"Yare yare. Whoever becomes your boyfriend is going to have a tough time."

WHAT?

"Uh...mom? Isn't this a bit too early for that?"

"It's never too late to think about it~"

"Stop it!"

Just in time, Majima came upstairs.

"Mitsuo chan!"

"Damare. (Shut up.)"

"Don't be so cold! I got your birthday presents!" Majima said as he handed me a package.

"Thank you, Majima sama!" I replied happily before rushing into my room.

(A few minutes later...)

"Mitsuo...you look surprisingly handsome in this." My mother answered in a funny way.

I am currently wearing a white suit jacket, white suit pants, a black shirt, a white tie, white military styled boots and a white fedora. I am rocking a pair of black aviators and a pair of black finger-less gloves with holes on the back to expose the back hand.

...

I mean, this is nice.

But isn't this too...yakuza-ish?

MIND YOU, MY MOTHER WAS A COP!

"Majima sama. This is the best gift I ever had! Thank you so much!" I said, cracking my knuckles slightly.

My mother face palmed and groaned. While dad and Majima started to laugh.

"Look boss! She is totally ready!"

Yare yare daze.

(Time skip to later)

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Mitsuo. Happy birthday to you!" My parents sang as I knelt and made my wish.

This warmth...Is soothing.

I like it.

My wish...is to stay like this forever.

And I blew out the candles.

Unknown to me, my quest and my nightmare, began today.

(Late at night)

Its been twelve years since I came to this world. During this twelve years, I barely left the garden of the house. My parents were so scared of me getting hurt that I am pretty much banned from leaving it.

I understood them, so I acted like a good kid and stayed.

But...

I am sorry mom and dad.

I have to go one day.

I...have a few people...I want to save.

I then drifted into a sleep.

(Dream)(Play magia)

Where am I?

Everything is so dark, save for a light source in front of me.

I looked down. Wait, why am I featureless? I can only see the shape of my hand but everything is white.

Then I looked ahead. There is something moving forward.

Is that...Madoka?

There is no doubt that the person moving forward towards the light is Madoka. I recognize the hairstyle.

Without even thinking, I jogged forward.

Soon, I noticed a girl standing next to Madoka as she walked past her. From the shape, I could tell that it is Sayaka, the blue haired girl looking down, tears dropping.

Again without thinking, I reached out and held her chin up with both hands and wiped the shimmering tears away. I then pulled her into a hug.

He face became clearer as her expressions and facial features appeared. She looked mystified. But soon, her eyes, focused and she gave me a firm nod before following me as we jogged forward.

The next person is Kyouko. She is standing next to the path, looking towards the light. I patted her shoulder without even realizing, she looks startled, but I held her hand tightly. Soon, she gave me a grin of assurance as she joined next to me and we continued.

Next is Mami. She sits on the ground, looking towards the light. I extended my hand towards her. She hesitates, but she took it and jogged next to me.

Next one is...Homura with the two pig tails and glasses I think? She is frozen in a position as if she is trying to stop someone from going. As we approached, she turned around. I tried to interact with her, but my body just moved on on its own. She tried to stop me, but I moved on, leaving her behind.

But not even three steps forward, my body stopped, and I dashed back towards Homura. Interestingly, this time it is the cold Homura without pig tails and glasses. I didn't speak. I just yanked her and forced her to come with me. She resisted at first, but soon, she jogged- no- sprinted forward. We all did as we sprinted after Madoka.

Soon, the light is gone. But we didn't care, we sprinted onward.

I then saw Madoka, a few meters away kneeling in a prayer position, an orb of light glowing. My body lurched forward as I ran past Madoka and shoved her back, interrupting her whatever she's doing.

I then stopped for a few seconds and then stepped up. There are stairs but I can't see but I know they are there. I walked up. I noticed that the quintuple color team didn't follow me. But I didn't care.

I think I am burning. It's so hot. But I kept moving forward.

I soon reached the end, because I stopped and reached forward and I touched something. I felt myself grinning.

Then, I reeled back, and punched as hard as I could.

With a thunderous crash, In this dark world, white cracks start to appear as light shimmers through.

And then the entire world shattered, filling everything with light and I fell.

I landed on the ground with a thud. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

I lifted my head up. I now see the corridor back. Numerous dark silhouette of girls were next to the path. I turned my head around, and saw that the raised platform is gone. But the path continued. I saw numerous magical girls in their uniforms. Suddenly, all of them changed into their casual wears. They all smiled at me.

"Thank you."

That's what I heard from them.

I don't know why but I feel accomplished and relieved and I just want to sleep.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps gather around me quickly. Soon five...tearful faces surrounded me.

It is them, now in their casual clothes

Why are they crying?

I did something! I am not a failure! Why aren't they happy? Isn't it time to celebrate?

I saw Sayaka tried to kneel and pray but nothing happened.

Suddenly, Kyouko shoved them away and lifted my head up gently as she sat down and rested my head in her laps as she stroke my hair.

The warmth is intoxicating. Sleep calls to me. My eyes met hers as she gaze longingly at me.

Why?

But I don't want to think anymore.

I am tired. It's like finishing a tough job where you just don't want to even think, you just want to sleep.

Yeah. I am tired. I started to close my eyes.

Faint screaming came from around, but it doesn't stop me from resting.

The last thing I see is Kyouko's beautiful face descending towards me.

And then everything is gone.

...

WHAT THE HELL?

WHAT WAS THAT?

_Never forget your promise._

_Never forget your quest._

_Wishes and Fates rest on your shoulders._

_Do not._

_Disappoint._

_Yourself._

_Tonight, you will get the power._

_If you make the right choice._

And then I woke up with a start.

(3rd person pov)(Stop music)

Unknown to Mitsuo, five other girls also woke up with a start.

Tonight, their fates become intertwined.

(Mitsuo's pov)

Pain is the first thing that came to my mind.

Then is the smell of...napalm?

I opened my eyes.

To my horror, a katana is stabbed through my stomach, nailing me to the floor. A sticky flammable gel stuck to my body.

...

Please wait for my brain to process what happened...

...

OUR HOUSE WAS BREACHED?

AND I AM GOING TO GET TORCHED ALIVE?

...

SOMEONE HELP! I screamed internally.

_**I heard you.**_

A voice called to me. As something landed on my chest lightly.

Weakly, I looked down. And I saw this...creature.

It is a small, cat-like creature. It has white fur and four ears, one pair representing the average cat and the other similar to those of a rabbit's. It has red eyes and golden rings around its long ears. At the bottom of the ears, it appears that it is separated into three, along with a pink-white fade and three red ovals.

It's abnormal...other worldly...

What are you? I thought. Even though I already know the answer.

_**I am Kyubey.**_

_**I want you to form a contract with me and become a magical girl!**_

...

It's a trap!

...

But what other choices do I have?

...

Kyubey, tell me... how much emotional energy can I produce with regards of your kind's project of stopping the universe from self destructing in percentage wise?

_**...**_

_**Over 50% currently. We estimate you have the potential to grow to 80%. You are the strongest magical girl that has ever appeared. You are the most valuable specimen our kind has ever discovered.**_

...

Soga.

Of course. If I make the right wish, I could...

**_Sa, Say your wish!_**

I wish...to have the ability to destroy anything! ANYTHING! PERMANENTLY! Removing them from the present and the future! I can destroy anything, including concepts! IN ONE PUNCH OR KICK! CAN YOU GRANT ME THAT!

_**...**_

_**Interesting...our kind is willing to make this investment.**_

HOW MUCH CAN I STILL WISH FOR MAXIMUM!

...

_**You can still wish for something small, like a weapon of your choice.**_

THEN I WISH FOR THESE! I then pictured the weapons in my mind.

_**Your wish is granted. **_Kyubey said as it pulled the katana out of me. It then reached out with its long ears and touched my chest.

I felt myself burning, like something is pulling me outside.

I reached out instinctively, and in my palm is my soul gem, pure white, free of any specks.

_**Sa, now, do your pose and turn into a magical girl!**_

...

My pose?

Bah, whatever.

I then held my soul gem between my right hand fingers and did the Caesar pose from Jojo.

Finally I yelled.

"HENKEI!" (Transform!)

(Play Masked Rider Ex Aid Song 9 JUSTICE)

In a huge explosion and a gigantic pillar of white light.

I, Mitsuo Kazuma.

Became a magical girl.

I now wear a white suit jacket like a cape. Nothing but white bandages cover my torso. I am wearing white pants.

My weapons are a pair of engraved gauntlets that extended past slightly my forearm and ends in a blade like spike. There are some rotation devices at the wrist that seems to spin the top part of this gauntlet around. There are also some nozzles and tube openings at the end of the gauntlets. My armored greaves are also in a similar fashion. A white flaming aura surrounds me. A white star shaped pendant hangs from my neck.

A few masked men rushed into the room and saw me.

Kyubey, how strong am I?

_**You could lift some smaller witches.**_

How fast am I?

_**You can run at the speed of sound for 5 seconds.**_

How resilient am I?

_**Your skin can stop bullets that aren't sniper bullets.**_

I feel giddy.

"Hop on, Kyubey." The little animal obliged.

I then turned and sneered at my attackers.

"Sa! Let us count your sins!"

The men looked at each other in bewilderment.

One produced a machete and charged at me. I caught in with my hand, shook my head, and punched his head off.

"Eww...That's disgusting." I retched.

But I soon saw my dead mother next to me and all of those feelings disappeared.

Oh you guys...are gonna have an express ticket to the deepest parts of hell!

"SHI NE!( DIE!)" I yelled as the spikes on the gauntlets turned around and pierced them right through the eye.

They died quickly.

But it did nothing to sooth my rage.

Or stop my tears.

Mother...Father...

I will avenge you all...

(Time roll back to before the transformation)(3rd person pov)

Two girls are walking side by side along the road. One of them has very curly blonde hair, usually in twin drills. She has yellow eyes. She has beige skirt with black tips, and her top is a long-sleeved white shirt with puffs. In between her skirt and her top, she has a brown corset-like clothing garment. She also has a small brown hat with white fur coming out of it, as well as gray and white striped leggings, and black and yellow, knee-high boots. She's holding a percussion-lock rifled musket.

Walking next to her is another girl. She has long, pale red hair which is in a high ponytail tied by a black ribbon. She has a set of risen bangs which frame her red eyes. she wears a dark red dress with an opening for her soul gem and a mandarin collar. The borders of the dress are covered with thick white ruffles that cover the opening of her dress and go down to the back of it. She wears white arm sleeves that go halfway up her bicep, with black buttoned cuffs around her wrists. Underneath, she wears a pleated pink skirt and a black corset with white detailing. She wears tall red boots with white cuffs and white symbols, and black thigh-high tights. She also holds a gold spear with a crimson and silver spear head.

The two girls walked side by side up the hill along the streets, completely silent.

"...Mami san."

"Yes, Kyouko san?"

"Did you...have that weird vision too?"

"Yes..."

"What could that possibly mean?"

"For the 5th time Kyouko, I don't know."

"Gah!" The red haired girl known as Kyouko pulled her hair in frustration.

"Relax, Kyouko." Mami replied. "Just don't think too much about it. Come, we have a witch to kill."

Just then, the Kyubey suddenly said.

_**Mami san, look out! I have just contracted a new magical girl!**_

"That's a good thing right? I mean, that just means we have a potential ally!"

"Or another selfish bastard that is going to try and rob our grief seeds." Kyouko muttered, earning her a swat from Mami.

_**Either way, she is a strong magical girl! She is the strongest magical girl ever existed! I can't believe how good my fortune is! But she is stronger than you two combined! Be very careful around her! Whatever you do, DO NOT make her your enemy.**_

"...On second thoughts, maybe we should just give her our grief seeds to her." Mami said dejectedly.

"EH? MAMI SAN! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WELL I AM NOT GOING DOWN WITH A FIGHT!" Kyouko shouted as she gripped her spear tightly.

_**Kyouko san, I don't believe that is wise. Her personality is...what you would call, punch first, ask questions while punching, punch some more after questioning.**_

"Well, ain't she a feisty one. I think I might like her. Tell me more." Kyouko grinned.

Kyubey is just about to reply but suddenly, clouds start to gather around above a house that is merely 10 meters away. The clouds surged and swirled around the house. Strong winds start to form and lightning crackles from the sky. The two girls opened their mouths in awe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

_**WHEN MAGICAL GIRLS TRANSFORM FOR THE FIRST TIME, THEY CAN INVOKE RESONANCE WITH THE SURROUNDINGS. I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE CAUSED SUCH A BIG RUCKUS!**_

Soon, a huge pillar of white light erupted.

It took almost a full minute for the storm to die down. When it finally did, Kyouko and Mami looked at each other.

"So, Mami san. What do we do now?"

"...Let us meet-" Soon distant sounds of painful cries, crashes and occasional yells of Ora are heard.

"On second thought, let's wait for her to vent her steam before doing anything."

"...I second that." Kyouko, rather abnormally, agreed.

(10 min later)

"Mami san, I think she cooled off."

"Good. Let's try and make a peaceful conversation. No sudden movements. Let's keep this one slow and quiet."

The two approached the house slowly.

The first sign of struggle is two large vans crashed through the front door.

The second sign of struggle is the gory hell in the garden as they past through the front gate.

There were about eight men dressed in black all lying around, scary pools of dark blood around them. Each of them have something important for the body torn out. Missing heart, heads etc. In the middle is a body- no. In the middle, is two chunks of flesh that probably was a single person dressed in purple robes. You can't make anything out past that point since...there isn't much of him left.

It was difficult for Mami and Kyouko to not scream at the carnage to say the least.

"How...could someone possibly do this?" Kyouko stammered quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should forget about this witch and magical girl and leave..." Mami said, as she slowly inched towards the door.

Kyouko shook her head rapidly. "No, Mami san. She needs our help. What if she is badly hurt! Are you going to stand back and let her die? She is like you! She probably was in danger so she made a contract to save herself! We must find her!"

"...You are right, Kyouko san. I am sorry I suggested such a preposterous idea. Let us proceed."

The two magical girls tip toed into the house. The sight isn't much prettier. More people in black were lying on the ground. one of them is even torn apart in the kitchen. His intestines spilled across the floor like a pile of mush.

After seeing this, Kyouko quickly stored away her pocky bars.

"Let's check the west room. The light pillar is from there." Mami whispered.

The two fumbled their ways towards the west room. Again, nothing but dead bodies. But in this one there is an extra female corpse.

"...That must be the mother." Kyouko muttered.

"We must hurry. We don't have time to be quiet. Find her!" Mami said to Kyouko.

The two nodded in agreement. However, they searched the top floor, and they didn't find the girl.

"Mami san! Down here!" Kyouko said as she found a trap door on the ground. "There's a basement. It's so dark!"

"Be careful! Maybe there are more people in black down there!"

"Yes, yes."

The two crept down the stairs. Mami tripped on something and almost shot at it. But the glow of her soul gem showed her that this is just another dead person.

"Mami! Look!" Kyouko whispered as she pointed towards the corner of the room. There, next to a small cot, is a soul gem with a really dark swirl.

"Mami! Pass me a grief seed! She's going to run out of time!" Kyouko said as she rushed towards the soul gem.

"Oh! ok!" Mami soon followed.

Just as Kyouko picked up the soul gem.

With a click, the lights turned on.

Temporarily blinded by the light but out of instinct, Mami spun around towards the sound.

There, leaning against a wall, stood a girl about 1.6 meters tall, roughly 12 years old. She has silver hair, blood shot emerald eyes, dressed in a blood splattered black suit. She is pointing two engraved revolvers at Mami and Kyouko's soul gems.

The two girls instinctively dropped their weapons in panic.

The girl said nothing but continue pointing the guns at them. Seconds later, her gaze softened and with a clatter, she dropped the revolvers and slid down the wall.

"MAMI, THE GRIEF SEED NOW!"

Mami quickly handed Kyouko the grief seed and she purified the soul gem back to its sparkly white form.

Meanwhile, Kyouko also checked the girl if she had any injuries. Apart from a scar on the abdomen that is already healed, she didn't have a scratch on her. Kyouko sighed in relief. She carried the girl upstairs to the relatively less battered and bloody bathroom and started to scrub her clean of the blood and grind.

"...You really are better with kids." Mami suddenly said as she entered the bathroom.

"Heh, having a little sister does help in times like this."

"Anything thing I can help?"

"Yeah, find out more about this. I mean, this doesn't look like a normal homicide does it."

"I just did. I can confirm this isn't a witch's work. None of these bodies have the witch's kiss."

"This family is also quite a mystery isn't it? I mean, they've got to be pretty important people if they got attacked by such a large group people, right?"

"Probably. I also found a suitcase downstairs filled with clothes, bathing supplies, food and other things. She must have been packing up." Mami sighed. "And you know what I also found?"

"Huh?"

"Guns. There is a gun locker downstairs. There are few hand guns and sub machine guns. Even a couple of grenades and flash bangs. She is also using guns. Another thing also worries me."

"What is is it?"

"...You know she killed all of them right?"

"...At this point, yeah. That's kind of obvious."

"The way she killed them...is brutal. Some of them have their heads missing...not from a gun blast, but more like ripped off. One of the bodies we saw in the kitchen one torn into two halves! She's a monster!"

Then, before Kyouko could answer, the sound of a pump being pumped came from behind her.

"While that is true, I still don't appreciate you bad mouthing behind my back, Miss uninvited." a calm, almost cold voice said to Mami.

Mami instinctively created a rifle, pointing it at the girl now awake.

A silver gauntlet reached out next to Kyouko. From this distance, Kyouko could see that the design of the gauntlet is an odd one. It is a large one, covering up the entire forearm. There appears to be three layers of contraptions. The outermost layer is a long metal rapier like blade that points backwards towards the elbow. At the front of it, is a pretty big hole. the second layer is a rectangular metal box with six small holes at the end. The final layer is the gauntlet itself. However, even this isn't normal, since there are a row of 8 holes with a slightly larger hole above it.

"I suggest you not to move. This is inspired by the AA-12 shotgun, also known as the Atchisson Assault Shotgun. At this close range, I won't miss. Drop the weapon." The voice said.

"Well, you don't want to blow up your own soul gem accidentally do you." Mami replied shakily as she held out the white soul gem.

Boom! A thunderous noise came from the gauntlet. When the two magical girls recovered, they saw Mami's cap falling to the ground.

"It also fires AP slug shots. I am a crack shot too. Do you want to find out? Drop the gun."

"We'll see about that." Mami gritted her teeth as a rifle materialized right next to the white soul gem. "I wonder which one is faster? Your bullet, or mine."

Kyouko heard a small tch sound. Then a series of thunk sounds. Suddenly metal heads emerge from from the holes of the second and top layers.

"These are the SPIKE missiles and mini SPIKE missiles. I think it's a pretty small enclosed area that the detonation will kill us all, don't you think?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Mami shouted.

"How could one not be after what happened to me tonight! I lost everything! My family is dead! I have nothing to lose anymore! I'm not scared of anything anymore! What could possibly get worse! NOW DROP THE WEAPON!" The voice finally lost the calm and cool composure and yelled.

Slap!

"WILL BOTH OF YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Kyouko, finally had enough of the two, yelled as slapped them both in the face and pushed their weapons down.

...

The two stared at each other as Kyouko handed the girl the white soul gem as Mami silently protested.

"...I am sorry." The girl suddenly said to the two as she groveled on the ground.

"EHH?"

"After tonight's events, I assumed you were here to finish the job. So I over reacted. I am so sorry!" The girl continued to grovel.

"Hey! Get up!" Kyouko tried to pull her up, but she didn't budge.

"You helped me to purify my grief seed. But I tried to kill you! No number of words could describe how much guilt I am going through right now! I am so sorry!"

"...It's ok, I forgive you." Mami walked next to her and crouched and pulled her into a hug. Kyouko did the same.

A few minutes later, the girl snapped out of it and got back up.

"I feel much better now. Oh wait one second." She pulled out 3 pairs of rubber gloves and handed them out to Kyouko and Mami. "Please put them on." The girls found it quite weird but obliged.

"Now let's introduce each other again. I am Kyouko Sakura. I am 14 years old and I am a magical girl like you!" Kyouko grinned.

"I am Mami Toemoe. I am 14 years old. I am also a magical girl."

"I see. Nice to meet you two. I wish we met under better circumstances."

"What's your name?" Kyouko asked.

"...Unfortunately I can't tell you my name right now. You can call me Silver."

"Huh, why?"

"Because just the fact you knowing my name would bring you endless trouble. Although I think you can handle them, I don't suppose your family could."

"Just who are you? How are you so important that so many people want you to be dead?"

"Irrelevant." The girl said as she floated out side before cursing. "I don't suppose any of you girls know illusion magic?"

"Oh! I do!" Kyouko jumped up.

"Perfect! If you could just float out here and cast an illusion magic so it looks like the front gate is intact that would be perfect.

"All done. But what are you so careful for?" Kyouko asked in bewilderment as she castes the illusion.

"I am trying to buy myself more time to clean up the evidence." The girl floated back with two crystal glasses filled with water. "Here, I hope you can push down your puke with this. I would offer you food, but I don't think you would want to eat anything right now. Also, don't move outside of the bathroom. If you do, please float." Silver said as she flew back out.

"..."

"..."

"...Let's follow her." Kyouko said to Mami.

"Agreed."

The two followed Silver to the studies where they saw Silver pulling open a floor board, revealing a safe. She punched in a code and opened the hatch. There she took out a small piece of paper and read intensively, before tearing it to small pieces and stuffing it down her throat.

"Jeez, I didn't know that she is that hungr- Ow!"

"Not now, Kyouko."

Then the girl pulled out a silver brief case and gingerly opened it.

"Feel free to take as much as you want." Silver pushed the brief case to the two.

"Woah..." Kyouko exclaimed. There is so much money in the case! And not just yen, dollars, pounds and other currencies too. There are even gold bars and nuggets. Some jewelry, some diamonds, both cut and uncut. There is enough money in there for someone to live a whole life!

"They are completely untraceable."

Maybe just a diamond won't hurt...Kyouko thought as she inched closer. But Mami stopped her.

Why did you stop me! Kyouko thought.

It's obviously her parent's money for her to sustain herself! Mami thought back.

...You are right.

"...you sure you aren't going to take anything?" Silver asked as she pulled out a suit case and opened it and checked the contents. She soon tossed out a passport. Kyouko picked it up and read it.

"...Haruna Shion?"

"...That's someone I choose not to be." Silver said as she threw a mask on the ground. 'Are you sure you aren't going to take anything?"

"No. It's wrong."

"Suit yourself." Silver said as she closed the suitcase. "Pile up everything that has blood, they have to be disposed of."

"Uh...we don't actually where them. These are just our uniforms."

"...Good point." Silver said as she reached down into the safe one last time and pulled out a rather battered looking briefcase. She opened it, revealing a case full of c4s.

"I am going to install this. Take whatever you want from the house." Silver said as she stuck a c4 to the wall of the safe. "Because I am never coming back. Whatever is left behind is going to get torched and destroyed. Just leave the closet alone." she then left the room.

...

"WAIT, YOU ARE GOING TO BLOW UP THE HOUSE!?" Kyoko shouted

"My parents told me do that. If they tell me to do that, it must mean something."

"Why am I in this mess...I thought this was just a simple witch extermination..." Mami whimpered.

Minutes later, Silver reappeared dressed in a white suit and a pair of sunglasses with a white fedora.

"I am leaving by air now. You should do the same." Silver said as she sloshed some liquid on the floor.

"What's that?" Kyoko asked.

"These guys brought napalm. Well, at least it came in handy to destroy evidence."

"These bastards!"

"Well, my family isn't the best in the world either. Actually, they would be on the other end of the spectrum."

"Eh?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Silver said as she pulled her suitcase outside. She's holding a makeshift Molotov cocktail in her other hand. Mami and Kyoko followed her into the garden. Silver fumbled something out of that robed corpse and looked at the once her home for 12 years.

"..."

"What, aren't you gonna leave?"

"...I have been living here for 12 years. For 12 years, I have been a hermit. I have never set foot outside of the garden. My parents said that when I turn 18 they will let me out for college. It's just...I can't believe that the first time I leave the house is under this kind of circumstance." Silver said with a bitter laugh. Pain clearly seeping through.

"...Actually, you are the first people that I have met apart from my home tutor and my father's friends in 12 whole years."

"Seriously?"

"Why would lie about that. Sa, time to go." Silver said as she flew into the air. Mami and Kyoko followed as Silver took out a golden cigarette lighter and lit the rag of the Molotov cocktail.

"Dump your gloves on top of the house." Silver commanded as she threw her rubber gloves down. Mami and Sayaka obliged, deciding that she is the professional in this kind of thing.

"Cover your ears, this is gonna be a loud one." Silver said as she threw down the bottle. As the bottle descended and landed on the napalm, she pressed the detonation button.

In flash of bright white and orange light, the house erupted into fiery hell. Even this high up in the air, Kyoko and Mami can feel the heat.

Silver is flying next to them, looking down at the hell fire. Kyoko noticed that there is something missing from her eyes. It's just...it's as if she's looking at a dead person. Yeah, that sounds about right. She is missing life.

Without a word, Silver turned and flew towards a nearby mountain top. Mami and Kyoko followed. When they arrived, they see Silver still looking towards at the fire as sirens wailed.

"...So, how do you feel?" Out of awkwardness, Kyoko asked.

"How do I feel...I mean, I am in grief and pain. But at the same time, I finally got out of the house. I got this amazing power, and I get to meet you girls. I know, it sounds heartless, but I am going to say mixed." Silver replied softly.

"That's understandable. Tonight is an eventful night for you." Mami replied. "So, what do you plan to do next?"

"...That is none of your concern. Let's talk about that grief seed. So, thanks to your grief seed, you purified my soul gem. Now I can repay you by giving you the grief seed the next one I hunt, which is right now. Do we have a deal?"

Mami and Kyoko looked at each other.

"Actually, we are satisfied if you could join us on our extermination right now." Mami replied after a small cough.

"That's it? I'm down with that." Silver said as she took out her soul gem to find the witch. To all of their surprise, the soul gem glowed brightly. "Huh...look like we are in luck." Silver said as a beam of white light shot at an empty space, revealing a shimmering portal.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"..."

"Aren't you going to transform, Silver?"

"...I was afraid you asked that." Silver sighed as she held her soul gem between her right hand fingers. "Whatever happens next...don't laugh."

Mami and Kyoko:"?"

Just then, Silver quickly held her right hand up with the soul gem and held it over her face. her left elbow shifted outwards and her waist also bends slightly towards the left.

"HENKEI!"

Then, in a pillar of white light, Silver transformed.

"..."

"..."

"Chunibyo."

"Chunibyo desu ne."

"SHUT UP!" Silver yelled as her face turned to bright red.

'PFFFFTHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyoko literally fell over on the ground rolling around and laughed. Mami is trying to hold it in to no avail.

"DAMARE!"

"How do I put it...it is...unique to say the least." Mami squeezed out a sentence.

"That is Chunibyo!"

"Kyoko. Enlighten me. We are magical girls. We have special powers. So why can't we act different?"

"..."

"..."

"She has a point." said Mami.

"But why-"

"JUST SHUT UP! BEFORE I GET ANGRY!"

"Oh aren't you a cutie, what are you gonna do?" Kyoko said as she pulled Silver's cheeks. But then, now that she had a clear view of the girl, she realized that Silver is near identical to the girl she saw in her vision.

"Have we met before?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"I told you. I wasn't allowed outside for 12 whole years. How could I have met you?"

"Hmm...Weird..."

"Ahem...Can we hurry this up? I have school tomorrow." Mami coughed softly.

"You are right..." Silver replied before running into the portal.

(Mitsuo's pov)(insert a random barrier music)

You know, I never liked barriers.

Not because they house dangerous familiars and witches.

But because IT LOOKS LIKE A PICASSO PAINTING.

AND A VERY BAD ONE.

MY EYES HURT.

This barrier is incredibly...dark. Everything is monochrome where it is mostly black.

This sent a shiver down my spine. I feel like...this place is trying to swallow us whole.

"Ew...What kind of barrier is this?" Kyoko complained.

"I don't know. This place gives me bad vibes." I replied grimly.

It's not that I can't beat it, it's just it feels like despair.

"Please proceed with caution. It's so dark that we can barely see past 20 meters." Mami said seriously.

"Wagata, sento kaishi. Silver, Mokuhyō o hakai suru. (Understood, entering combat. Silver, destroying targets)." I replied coldly as a few feline like creatures appear. (see Ulla for reference).

"Go on then, rookie. Show us what you can do!" Kyoko stood behind me, relaxing as she crossed her arms.

Oh I'll show you.

"Ute! (Fire!)" I shouted as I launched a mini SPIKE missile. Of course, the familiars stood no chance against a weapon of mass destruction.

"Ah, Die Wunder moderner Waffen. (the wonders of modern weaponry.)"

"Hey! That takes no skill and that is cheating!" Kyoko seemed slightly unhappy about how I cheesed them.

"Ok, fine no missile. Ugh, such a kill joy." I muttered.

"Silver, what position do you think you are in a team?" Mami asked. I thought about it for a second.

"If you ignore my magic, I could be a long to mid ranged blaster, a mid to close range and close ranged damage dealer. But if you count in my magic, I could be a tank."

"EH? How could you cover so many positions?" Kyoko asked.

"Think about this. My magic missiles can be used as a long ranged weapon. My ap slug shot can be used from mid to close range for huge damage. My shot gun gauntlets cause mayhem at close range. And my rapier/blade can be used at a mid close range."

"What do you mean magic missiles?"

"Oh these shells and missiles are conjured from magic. But that is not my magic."

"Kyoko, what she means is like this. My magic is binding, but I can create guns." Mami explained.

"Wow! Mami san you are so knowledgeable!"

"Hehe, I aim to impress."

"But what is your magic, Silver?" Kyoko asked.

"...Trust me, if I need to use my magic, it means we are in big danger." I replied.

"Still being the mysterious one, huh." Kyoko frowned slightly.

"I pray that we don't meet something that requires my magic." I mumbled. "It costs a lot of mana."

"Is it super powerful? Like a Kaboom?"

"...You could say it's powerful, but it isn't a kaboom."

"Man, how did you get these cool stuff and I get the stupid illusions." Kyoko pouted slightly as another Kyoko emerged.

"Yours isn't that bad. There isn't bad magic, there is just bad magic users. Failing to apply their magic at the right place in the right way is their own fault, not the magic's."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean! You want to go?" Kyoko said angrily. My lips twitched up slightly.

"Try me."

"Why you-"

"That's enough from you two! We are still in a barrier remember?" Mami said as she stepped between us.

"Right. Hey, Kyoko senpai."

"Hmm, Silver kouhai?" Kyoko looked at me.

"Want to see who can get more kills?" I challenged with a grin.

Swallowing her last bits of pocky. She grinned.

"Of course!"

"Last place gets..."

"Buys the winner more Taiyaki!" Kyoko said while smiling.

Seeing her smile made my heart skip a beat.

It is true that 12 years of being a hermit dulled my concept of outside world so much that I forgot that I am in the world of madoka magica.

If it weren't for today, I would probably be still in this delusional dream of a happy family.

My quest...

To save them...

To maintain their happiness...

I will not fail you!

I pushed off into the crowd of familiars and lashed out with a sweep kick with the rapier end, cleaving a half circle. Using the momentum and pivoting on a hand, I sweep kicked with the other leg and started to do the Thomas Flare, taking out huge numbers of familiars. I found myself rather enjoying this. If not for the horrible truth behind the creation of witches, I genuinely believe I might like this job.

Soon, tired of spinning, I decided to try something new. Leaping up, I stomped down and smashed my fist into the ground, creating a small crater about 5 meters radius and 30 cm deepest. I find myself giggling. I am fascinated by my new power. My new strength. I could do so much more. I have so much more potential!

_Stop._

What was that? Why did I think like that? I...

I don't know.

I don't know anymore.

...

I need to restrict myself. I will use my power for my quest. This power is used to combat the witches and Kyubey.

I stopped showing off and concentrated on killing more familiars.

A few minutes past and Kyoko called out to me.

"Yo, Silver kohai!"

"Yes, Kyoko senpai!"

"How many have you killed?"

"Honestly, I haven't been keeping count."

She laughed.

"Well, guess what? Neither have I! Guess we both lost! We have to buy each other Yaki!"

I smiled as well. "I guess so."

"Hey, have you two noticed this? Every time we kill a familiar, the place becomes slightly lighter." Mami called.

_She's right. It's like we are dispelling darkness bit by bit..._

"Well, that is the last familiar." Kyoko said as she planted her spear into the last creature.

"Now, where is that witch? There is only one room in this labyrinth." Kyoko scratched her head.

"How are we doing on soul gems?" I asked.

"Mine is kinda cloudy." Kyoko said checking her soul gem.

"I am not faring better either. There were quite a number of familiars." Mami called down from above. "How are you doing, Silver?"

Checking my star pendent, I replied quickly. "Not a single speck!"

"Wait what?" Kyoko quickly scurried over while panting heavily. "You gotta be kidding me." She said as she pulled me by the pendent to take a closer look, causing me to crash into her.

"Ow! But you are right! Your soul gem is sparkling! So you didn't use magic at all?"

"Not at all!"

Kyoko then placed her palm against my forehead.

"You weren't even sweating! How?" Kyoko shouted in disbelief. "You mean you just killed that many familars using only physical power? Just how strong are you!"

"A lot stronger than you believe."

"Even if your physical attributes gets enhanced when you turn into a magical girl, this doesn't explain why you are so strong!"

"When your daily routine consists of punching 1000 times at a metal bar, kicking 1000 times at a metal bar, doing 100 sit ups, push ups, squats, and pull ups, running 10km and pumping weights starting at the age of 5 and never one day fell behind schedule, you become strong."

"...You are crazy."

"You have to find stuff to do to pass time while getting stuck in the same house for 12 years."

"What kind of parents lock their own kids for 12 years!"

"...I can't answer that."

"You are weird, you know. Like look at outfit you are wearing! It looks nothing like a magical girl! You look like a delinquent looking for a fight!"

"Aren't we supposed to fight witches though?" I retorted.

"..."

"Shut up! You know what I mean!" Kyoko shouted as her face turned red out of embarrassment.

"Well, from what Kyubey told me, the form we appear in is the form where we think we are the strongest. We basically subconsciously made our magical girl uniforms."

"That doesn't make sense why you are wearing a delinquent outfit! Also are you even wearing anything under that bandage?"

"No why?"

"HAVE YOU GOT NO SHAME?" Both of them yelled at me while blushing furiously.

"Unless you two have interesting sexual preferences I fail to see what the big deal is. It's not like I am going to wear this to anywhere else."

"...Are kids all this mature these days?" Mami muttered.

"Plus." I added sadly while looking down at my feet.

"I have nothing to hide."

Silence...

Me and Kyoko turned towards Mami, the only one here that has a bust size larger than A.

Mami: ?

"...I feel you." Kyoko whispered as she patted my shoulder.

_...Only darkness swallows us all when we least expect it._

Suddenly, all of the hair on my back stood up.

Something is watching us, and it is about to strike.

I frantically searched around.

Where, where, where!

It's so dark that I can't see anything!

"Something wrong, Silver?" Kyoko noticed my change in demeanor.

I said nothing but closed my eyes.

Use your other senses, Mitsuo.

Sight isn't the only sense you have.

Sound, smell, touch, taste.

Breath...Release...Breath...Release...

Something warm is next to me. That is Kyoko. Something warm is above me, that is Mami.

There is also a faint hissing sound like gas leaking.

Now there is a faint sound of a rubber band being stretched back...

Where is it coming from...

...

ABOVE!

Without second thoughts, I tackled Kyoko to the floor.

"Hey! What the-"

Then it came.

I feel something whipping above my head, barely missing my hair.

With slap, the thing missed.

"WITCH ABOVE US! FAST! BLACK! CAN'T SEE! NEED LIGHT!" I yelled in quick succession.

Where now!

Hissing to my right. Growling.

Gripping Kyoko's shoulder, we rolled to the left quickly, barely escaping something chomping shut. Using the moment of the role, I sprung up and shot a SPIKE at it.

The orange ball of flames provided a brief moment of light. It...looks like just a shadow.

A shadow that could jump out and chomp you in one bite.

"MAMI! SUITCASE, COVER! 3RD POCKET, GLOW STICKS! BEND TO USE! NOW! KYOKO, FLY!" I yelled.

"Coming!"

Soon a dozen of green glowing sticks fell down from above as Kyoko soared into the air as our final enemy, the witch, appeared.

...

I wish there could be a more descriptive way of saying this, but really, it looks like a spiky black ball with arms and legs and tentacles. (for reference, witch Suleika, dark witch, nature is delusional)

"And you are an ugly mother fucker." I grumbled.

It wailed, its horrendous scream echoing inside the labyrinth, disorientating us.

"Grr...Oh SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled angrily, not appreciating it trying to eat me alive. "KYOKO SENPAI, LET'S TAKE IT DOWN!"

"YOU GOT IT, SILVER! LET'S FINISH THIS EYE SORE!" Kyoko yelled as she plunged her spear into the witch from above before hopping down.

"Yay. Let's go...woohoo..."

...

Forget that.

The witch shot 3 spikes at me. Pathetic, even Majima san's fists are faster. I side stepped them with ease. I feel adrenaline kicking in as things for the first time ever in this barrier, started to get more intense. Grinning, I reeled back my fists as it retracted more spikes, reading for the next wave of attacks.

As soon as it shot out, I began my assault. And there is only one good way to do it...

And that, is with...

"**ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!"**

* * *

(Kyoko's pov)

Man finally! Things are heating up! I thrusted my spear repeatedly into the giant sack of dark matter. Oh! That was a close one, but I managed to parry a spike launched at me. Another one? Pfft, piece of cake. I summoned more spears to impale it. I wonder how the rookie is doing.

"**ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!"**

...

What in the world is she doing? Out of my curiosity, I slowly made my way around the spiked ball to see how Silver, my kohai is doing.

And...

To my dismay, she is doing perfectly fine!

She is, in fact, playing whack a mole with the spikes.

At a ridiculously high speed. Like I can barely see the spikes and fists.

She cuts a bit close sometimes, for example a few spikes came about 10cm close to her chest before getting intercepted.

But it is always that 10cm that never let any attack fall on her.

Looking back it her.

...SHE'S JUST SWEATING!

SLIGHTLY!

"Uh...hey, Silver." I called while fending off more spikes.

"Yeah, Kyoko senpai?"

"Does this...you know...hurt?"

"A bit."

"How did you-woah! cutting a bit close there!" I said as another spike got slightly too close for comfort.

"Well, excuse me for having only 2 arms while the witch has 20 spikes!"

"No-That's not what I meant! I mean good job!"

"Thanks!"

"Uh...how do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful!" She giggled. I then noticed a silver colored flaming aura burning brightly around her. I could also swear that I saw an outline of a dragon behind her.

"Saiko ni nai te yatze da! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" She laughed. (I am pretty sure you all know what this means)

...

She went completely off the rails.

"...As much as I found this fun..." She said after a few minutes. "I am kinda in a hurry right now. So...Uh...If you could hurry up and die that would be appreciated."

With that, suddenly, I can feel her releasing her strength-THAT STILL WASN'T ALL SHE HAD?

"**ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!" **She yelled as she walked forward towards the witch as she pushed the witch back.

Just watching her fight is a feast for the eyes. If you call her previous punches like a storm, her current punches are like machine guns, no, like a pile driver. Eighty percent of her punches lands at the same spot of the witch. The witch wailed loudly as she took the beating of a life time.

Suddenly, her fist flew towards me. I thought she was going to punch me!

Instead she punched a spike that was about to impale me.

"Please focus, Kyoko senpai." Silver said to my in a shrill voice.

"Y-yeah. I'll do that." I said as I tried to calm down after that near death experience.

(a few minutes later)

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sabaku no wa, KONO WATASHIWA DA! ( the one to judge you, it is me!)" She yelled as she suddenly landed an explosive punch on the witch as she sent the witch flying into a wall.

"Youwai, yowai." (weak, so weak). Silver said as she blew some dust off her gauntlets.

"Say, what is a Taiyaki, Kyoko senpai?" Silver asked.

"EH? You never had Taiyaki before in your life? Man, you are missing out so many things! It's a fish shaped cake with fillings inside. My favorite is red bean paste! After this witch let's go and get some!"

She smiled too. I see that the life in her eyes came back. Looks like my distraction worked.

My eyes widened as I saw a dark tendril whipping towards Silver's unprotected back.

"MOVE ASIDE!" I yelled as I pushed her out of the way and turned around.

Huge pain exploded across my back as I feel salty liquid surged forward, threaten to exit my mouth.

"KYOKO! (SENPAI!)" Two people yelled at me.

I felt Silver scooped me up and flew up.

"Mami senpai, I'll leave her in your care." Silver said in that cold and calm tone, but this time with a hint of anger...and guilt?

"What are you going to do?" I hissed as I struggled to not pass out from the pain.

She turned around.

"Watashi no hontō no chikara o miseru. (I will show you my true strength.)" She said as she casts her white overcoat away. I can now clearly see a lively silver dragon swirling around that silver flame aura that she has.

"**Seigen jikō! (Removing inhibitors!)" **She yelled.

(insert music. FIGHT-gundam 00)

Once again, the witch wailed. But this time, Silver yelled back. Instead of a human voice, she sounded more bestial...like a dragon's thunderous cry.

Her silver aura changed to a flaming crimson color. I can literally feel the heat irradiating from her. She is...glowing, somewhat. She is glowing red, except due to her rather pale white skin color it appears more like a pinkish red. Her neck length silver hair now stands up in the air. On her back, half concealed by her bandages is a tatoo of a dragon.

Holding both arms out towards the witch, her gauntlets detached from her hands and flew towards the witch, morphing into a pair of huge, glowing red hands and caught the witch between it.

Silver then hopped up before plummeting down to the grow, swing her fist down. I couldn't see because of the angle, but I assumed she punched the ground really, really, really, hard because the entire barrier shook.

Slowly the entire chamber became warmer and warmer to the point where it feels like I am sitting at the edge of a volcano.

Then the entire chamber start to glow brighter and brighter, exactly the opposite of when we first entered.

I see Mami's jaw hanging wide open. I wonder what she saw.

"Hey, Mami! Give me a hand!" I said as I stood up with difficulty.

Then I know why Mami wasn't responding.

The entire chamber we just fought in, is now a pool of lava.

I can barely breath now.

"**These hands of mine are burning red with the glow of a forbidden power." **Silver chanted. "**Its thunderous cries compel me to annihilate you!" **Silver, with a motion, directed the hands to descend. The spiky witch screamed and wailed, but she couldn't escape its grasp. The moment it touches the lava, its screams and wails became none stop. Smells of burnt flesh filled the barrier. Even with that, Silver's words are crystal clear.

"**Kore o kanjiru! Watashi no ai! Watashi no ikari! Watashi no zetsubō! Soshite watashi no kanashimi no subete! (Feel this! ****My love! My anger! My despair! And all of my sorrow!)" **Silver yelled as she appeared directly above the witch, fist raised in the air.

"**Kudaire! (Take this!)" **She swung her fist down.

"**RASHOUMON!-DAI!-EN!-GI! (Great grudge of Rashoumon)"**

With a loud thud, the witch disappeared into the lava, smothering her screams. As she sunk, two pillars of lava erupted with an explosion, creating a fiery gate as Silver walked back towards us.

(Stop music)

As soon as she reached where I am sitting, her reddish aura dissipated and her skin color returned to normal. She picked up her overcoat once more and wore it loosely as a cape.

As quickly as the lava came, it receded.

She walked in front of me and crouched down.

I braced for the worst. Is she going to hit me for making fun of her?

To my surprise, she pulled me into a hug.

"I am sorry, Kyoko senpai."

(Mitsuo's pov)

_You fucked up._

_You fucked up big time._

Yeah I did.

First, I wanted to test how strong the witch is so I ignored it's lash. Only for Kyoko to throw herself under the bus for me.

THEY MAY NOT HAVE NOTICED, BUT I THOUGHT THAT WAS GOING TO HIT THE SOUL GEM!

Next, I let my anger got hold of me and unleashed...that.

Yeah...Now I can only hope that they don't run away from me.

_You have power that rivals a monster. And you acted like one._

_They won't even stay near you now. You just blew away every chance of changing their fate._

Yeah...I did.

I could only hope that my apology was enough.

"...Why are you apologizing?" Kyoko asked, confused.

"As you saw...I am very strong. So I wanted to test how strong the witch is. I purposefully let that witch attack me. But Kyoko senpai, you took the hit for me...My arrogance and stupidity got you hurt, Kyoko senpai. It is my fault..." I muttered.

"...It's cool." She answered.

"Huh?"

"I said it's cool. I don't blame you." She smiled. "Though you could have warn me before hand because it really fucking hurts."

"But I didn't know that you would take the hit for me."

"Silly Silver." She flicked my forehead. "You are my kohai. I am your senpai. Senpai always look out for kohai. End of the story."

"...It doesn't change the fact that I got you injured."

"But I am alive and o- Ow! Ok, maybe minus the ok part." Kyoko winced as she start to use magic to heal her wounds. While Mami went downstairs to pick up the grief seed.

"Phew! Having magic sure is handy!" Kyoko grinned as she finished healing. "See? Good as new! I am fine."

"Kyoko san, I found the grief seed!" Mami came back up with the grief seed. "You should probably use that. Your soul gem is getting pretty dirty."

"Cheers Mami san." Kyoko said as she placed the grief seed near her soul gem. For some reasons, her soul gem has a much more vibrant shade of red than the one in the show.

Could this change be caused by her regret of her wish in show, causing her to have a more realistic but darker view on the world? Can she maintain her belief in this world?

No...it is impossible. Unless her father doesn't find out that she used her magic to draw people to his sermons, she will have a drastic change. Worst part is, I don't even know how to stop that.

I could maybe ease the impact. Like saving her family's lives, but it won't change too much...would it?

I stared at my now cloudy white star pendent.

_And how long can i stay positive until I drift into despair because of this harsh world? How long could I remain "pure"?_

_Better question, if I interfere too much, would Homura find out the truth? If she did, will she tell them? If she did tell them, will they all drift into despair because their entire painful life is a mere story that was created by pen and ink and paper just so that it will entertain the audience sitting in front of a glass screen?_

_Will they fall into despair, if they knew that they weren't real?_

_Will Homura still have the will to go on if she knew that her "feelings" towards Madoka is fake?_

"...hey...Hey...HEY!" Kyoko yelled.

"Huh?" I said as I snapped out of the trance.

"I said, take the grief seed. Your soul gem needs purifying."

"I can't do that. You used a grief seed on me, so I need to give one back to you. Actually two because I wasted your time for possibly getting an extra grief seed."

Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Silver. You are my kohai. I am your senpai. It is natural for me to help you."

"But-"

"And also, you should listen to me because I am your senpai." Kyoko said as she placed the grief seed on my soul gem.

"...At this point, thank you doesn't even describe what you have done for me." I said, slightly emotional as I sniffed. "Is there any possible thing I could do to repay you?"

"You can start from getting us all all-you-can-eat Taiyaki buffet. Right, Mami san?" Kyoko gave me a toothy grin.

"Yes. I second that, I am getting quite hungry myself." Mami replied.

"Alright." I smiled for the first time tonight genuinely.

"..."

"..."

"Why are you looking at me? I haven't been outside for 12 years! I don't know where to get it!"

* * *

(Later at a cafe)

"Phew! That was delicious!" Kyoko said as she leaned back on the couch as she sat next to Mami.

"..."

"..."

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko..." Mami said.

"...How on earth..." I continued.

"DID YOU EAT 20 SERVINGS OF TAIYAKI AND NOT GET A FOOD BELLY?" We both shouted.

"I...exercise a lot?" She answered sheepishly.

I gave her a dead panned look.

"...I don't know, ok? By the way, can I gave 2 more?" She almost whispered in the end.

Wait...she had a sister...

"...Ok. Waiter, two servings of Taiyaki please. Oh, take away please." I ordered.

"How did you know?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow and asked.

"You said you were full. So obviously it is for someone else. Your sister perhaps?"

"When did I-"

"Bathroom. I was awake."

"Oh...quite the observant one, eh? I wish Momo could be like you. That'll save me a lot of trouble." Kyoko laughed slightly.

"Not quite. If there is one thing that no one should be robbed of, it is their innocence." I pointed out quietly.

"How come?" Mami asked.

"It is the one thing in the world that you can't get it back."

"...Silver kohai, throughout this entire night you have been acting really shifty." Mami leaned forward with a glint in her eyes. "Perhaps you should explain yourself."

Kyubey set me up with a telepathic link with Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura.

_**Done.**_

Also, privacy please.

**_Why should we grant you that?_**

Does my family life and their reactions concern you?

_**...It doesn't really. By the way, thank you for testing out our emotion to energy converter. Tonight's experiment is a great success. We only developed the converter for the concept of "Despair" and "Hope". We have never considered other emotions. Thank you for providing us with a break through.**_

How long will it be for you to be able to mass produce it?

**_Alas, our resources are running dry just to make the normal converter. This one would take a long time to mass produce._**

You mean, until I turn into a witch and give off a lot of energy?

_**Eventually, yes. Right now, no. You are still going through the time period of puberty. If you turn into a witch now, we won't collect nearly as much energy if we waited for a few years. Although it is really tempting to do it now, It would be unwise. As you humans call it, killing the hen before it lays its eggs. That's an idiotic move and we won't do that. So, actually, stay happy and **_**_hopeful ! For the next 2 years at least. And then we'll see from there._**

Working us to the bone. Exhausting our uses before tossing us away...How...logical.

_**You are certainly an anomaly among an anomaly. In the past those who found out about our plans and motives all acted hostile towards us. Yet you, understood the relationship and acted rather...neutral towards us.**_

I have no reason to be hostile. You proposed a business plan where you give us a product-the wish, and we pay with emotional energy. In my eyes, you are giving me a wish in exchange for junk that we are unable to process and utilize. Human life is short-only 100 years. And more than 80% life is filled with boredom and pain. It doesn't matter if I perish a few years earlier. It spares me the pain.

_**...Fascinating. Just the perfect individual that understands us! We have a proposal.**_

Speak, incubator.

_**Periodically, we will grant you the use of certain gadgets. We would like you to do some field testing.**_

What is my reward.

_**We could grant you smaller wishes.**_

Can I have one now?

_**Certainly, you just helped us field test a gadget. What do you want?**_

Portable spacial storage device that I could wear on my finger without raising too much suspicion. How big can you get me maximum?

_**...A quarter of the size of the satellite known to you as moon.**_

Perfect, I would like to wish for that.

_**Transaction complete. The ring is now in your suitcase. Thank you for your co-operation. We sincerely wish that we could turn this into a long term mutually beneficial relationship.**_

Like wise. Anyway back to the current matters. Privacy.

_**It is done. if you require our service, find the nearest incubator unit.**_

...

_Just another pig waiting to be slaughtered. Except this one is allowed for better treatment for testing out modified pig food. Still another pig._

Mami senpai, Kyoko senpai, can you hear me?

Mami: Silver? Did Kyubey set up the telepathic link between us?

He did. Because I don't to say it in public.

Kyoko: Now, Silver kohai, explain yourself.

I really shouldn't say it to you. In fact sitting near you endangers everyone you love.

Kyoko: Oh for fucks sake out with it!

I glanced at the sudden news flash in the cafe and stood up, leaving money behind on the table.

It should be on the news right now and it is no longer safe for me to be sitting with you. Find me on top of the observation tower if you want to still talk to me. If you want to talk about me, do it through telepathy or you could bring trouble on yourself.

With that, I picked up my suitcase and dashed outside into the rain, trying to hold back my tears while the two pure girls called out to me.

After all, I am making deals with their tormentor.

I don't deserve this.

(Kyoko's pov)

Wait! Silver!

Mami: It's no use, she blocked us out.

What the heck? I thought this is supposed to be a nice occasion! Everybody will just relax and chill after a day of hard work!

Mami: Quiet! Silver wanted us to watch the news. Be quiet.

A reporter, slightly unkempt due to the time right now, sat in front of the desk. But that isn't what made me and Mami's jaws drop.

The background, is an aerial photo of a scene we were all too familiar with.

Because we met Silver there.

The title read: YAKUZA CHAIRMAN ATTACKED

"Yesterday past midnight at a residential district at south western Mitakihara, the police and the fire department received what they first believed in as a prank call, claiming that there were explosions and fire. However, in merely 20 minutes there were more than a dozen calls claiming the same thing. When the police arrived at the scene there was almost nothing left. The entire building is burnt down and part of base structure is even collapsed. Experts confirmed that multiple c4 blasts collapsed the building and napalm was used to burn the wooden structure down." The scene cut to the now...gaping hole in the ground.

"Upon closer inspection, this appears to be no normal homicide. There were multiple corpses burnt beyond dental confirmation. Records on purchase of the property however shed light to the possible story."

"The property is purchased under the name of Kiryu Kazuma. Police records show that this man is the chairman of the infamous yakuza clan, the Tojo clan. The Tojo clan was created in xxxx year. The organization is mainly active in northern Japan. They have significant influence over nearly all industries and even in the government. And Kiryu Kazuma is the third chairman of this vast organization..."

...

So...Silver...your father is...a yakuza?

a bad person?

a very bad person?

Mami, what do you think about this?

Mami:...I...can't believe it. She is...so tender...and caring. At times she has a ruthless streak but it was kind of within reason? Is she really the daughter of this...criminal?

Mami...what should I do?

Mami: I don't know. You are closer to her, you should figure that out.

"...It is almost certain that Tojo clan's long term rival, the Omi Alliance organized the attack. However there was no proof due to the crime scene being destroyed so completely."

"Well viewers, stay tuned for the liv-Just a second...(Background chatter) Viewers! There is an update on this matter. The Tojo clan current spokesperson Goro Majima claimed at an emergency press conference that today at nine a.m, there will be a memorial service at the service hall near Kazamino city. The service is for the Kazuma couple, the 2 victims of the attack. This service is held in remembrance to Kiryu Kazuma, the third chairman and Kaoru Sayama the ex lead detective of the fourth division of the police."

"However, there are rumors that the Kazuma couple is still alive but in hiding and the Tojo clan is claiming that they were dead to cover them. The have raised the bounty on both of them to 10 billion yen. That is dead or alive...

...

Wait, where did Silver go?

Mami: She told us to watch the news, but she lied! There is nothing about her!

This could be a miscommunication, Mami! Otherwise why would she tell us to meet at the observation tower?

Mami: Good point.

I say we go there, corner her and make her talk openly! Enough of this beating around the bush

Mami: I agree.

I buried my head, thinking back to all the events that transpired tonight. Her worried face and her fury when I got hurt. Her guilt ridden face when she believed it was her fault.

...

She can't be that bad.

* * *

(Mitsuo'pov)(Time wind back slightly)

I am sitting on top of the observation tower using Kyubey as a TV as an antenna to intercept the broadcast.

My heart sank as Goro Majima announced the dead. If he announced me as dead, and he provided a picture of me, I am FUCKED. If I can't get close to the main 5 I won't even get the chance to save them because words from a bad guy mean nothing.

WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?

I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE BORN INTO A YAKUZA FAMILY AND BECOME THE PRINCESS!

You could just give up the life of yakuza, yeah bullshit. Now that my name and my entire family background is out there, I doubt I could walk into a shop and bye cookies without disguising. Let alone going to school and other normal things.

I didn't choose this path...

That leaves with almost no options.

First one would be to leave Mitakihara, Japan altogether. Forge myself a new identity and live a normal life. Normally this would work, but I need to be here because I want to save them. Facial surgery doesn't work either. Mami and Kyoko already know my soul gem frequencies. They will know it is me.

The only other choice for me is to stay here. But...my name is as bad as it could be. THANKS TO MAJIMA THAT IDIOT FOR LETTING MY PERSONAL INFORMATION OUT. Nobody would even want to come close to me. Let alone Sayaka, who is as noble as a white knight could be. She probably couldn't stand even within 1000m of me. How could I save her if she would rather die than getting saved by me?

...This...is...despair...

Is this how Homura feels when she tries to warn them that Kyubey is bad during the final timeline?

This...sense of powerless...is that how you felt?

I...admire your will.

This feeling of powerless can not be described by words.

My plan hasn't even started and it is already snuffed out.

**And there is no time reverse to undo this.**

This, is no game. There are no retries.

It's over. I thought as I watched my soul gem slowly turned into grey and towards black. Not even Kyubey's words could reach my ears.

My quest is over before it even began.

Tears roll down my cheek once more mixed with the rain.

Everything is turning grey.

I am starting to see abstract art.

Am...I disappearing?

Am...I turning into a witch?

Ah...

The most bitter defeat

Is when you are defeated and you didn't even get the chance to play.

"...The service is for the Kazuma couple, the 2 victims of the attack. This service is held in remembrance to Kiryu Kazuma, the third chairman and Kaoru Sayama the ex lead detective of the fourth division of the police."

...Eh?

My soul gem stopped turning black as the cracks start to seal before gradually turning white again.

EH?

Where did I go?

Now I appreciate that I am not there but huh?

_**Human! What did I tell you about not despairing?**_

I am still a magical girl. From that, I probably gave off a huge amount of despair for your energy project.

_**While that is true, you almost turned into a witch!**_

And then I became hopeful once more, so more energy for you.

_**Watch it human.**_

Kyubey, I need some lone time. Go and find some other magical girls to recruit.

Kyubey just retreated step by step into the darkness until its crimson eyes disappeared completely.

I need to find Majima now!

He is the only person I could trust in the Tojo clan.

But how do I get his attention? Dad never told me how to contact him.

The news...

I have a dumb idea.

But that's the only way I know.

* * *

(3rd person pov)(Majima's hideout)

Goro Majima is drinking again.

After learning the death of his brother like boss he was devastated. They say wine makes you forget things.

So he drank a lot.

He tried to find his brother's daughter but all there is just a ruined house.

He glanced lazily at the so called experts and professors discussing relationships within a clan and among clans and how the police are trying to break it down. He yawned and is about to turn off the TV.

"...an-GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" A professor screamed like a little girl as he pointed towards the camera-no to be more exact, behind the camera outside the window of the studio. The camera swivled around, pointed at the

There, Majima saw someone.

Flying outside of the window of the studio is a yakuza in white suit and white fedora. His arms were held in a weird 90 degree right angle.

What truly caught his attention isn't the fact there is someone floating in mid air.

It is the gloves that he is wearing.

Now, Goro Majima lost one of his eye during a knife fight. But still he has a keen eye.

And he instantly recognized the gloves.

After all, he made them.

For Mitsuo's birthday.

What is this guy trying to say?

A location?

The fuck does a right angel got anything to do with a location.

Wait a second...

clock face!

9 am.

It is what he said.

This guy want to meet him-

at the memorial service hall.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the cafe)(Kyoko's pov)

Nani shite iru no, Silver? (What the hell are you doing, Silver?)

Mami: She's trying to say something.

To who...That yakuza guy!

Mami: I think she's trying to meet him at the memorial servicing hall.

Then let's go!

I said as I jumped off the chair.

* * *

(5 min later)(Mitsuo's pov)

Brr...it's cold! I rubbed my hands as I laid on top of the roof of the building.

Just then, a loud engine noise appeared.

Well...he sure is quick.

I peeked over the edge of the roof and sure enough, Goro Majima staggered out of the car.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA YOU ASSHOLE! GIVE HER BACK YA PUSSY!"

...And he's drunk. Of course he is. Quietly, I floated down and with a giant tug, I yanked him onto the roof and slapped him in the face.

"Keep yourself together, Goro Oji." I said as I took off the fedora and sunglasses.

"Wha-Mitsuo?"

"This is not the place to talk. Don't struggle." With that I lifted him into the air and high up in the sky.

(minutes later)(Kyoko's pov)

Damn it! She was here!

Mami: We should check the observatory tower next. Remember, she could fly.

Of course. Me and Mami quickly flew towards the observatory.

* * *

(meanwhile in the air)(Mitsuo's pov)

"You awake?" I asked.

"I am awake. Now PLEASE DON'T DROP ME MITSUO SAMA!"

"Goro. Tell me, what happened to me, my existence. Why am I gone!"

"You know it is for your own good, Mitsuo."

"How did the government not have any medical proof that I existed?"

"Princess, you were a...happy...accident."

"So?"

"So Kiryu told me to find a doctor that is willing to do nothing but the operation."

"Ok, from another way, how many people know me in this world?"

"If you didn't tell anybody, then only me."

I sighed...

"What happened to the others?"

"I silenced them permanently"

"...How many did you-"

"About 20 or so. Going to be one more today."

"Why?"

"The teacher."

"..."

"Princess you must understand that if anybody knew that you are Kiryu's daughter, you can no longer live a normal life."

"In order to make sure you can choose your destiny, your parents went to great extents to wipe your slate clean."

"...I really am a sinful person. Innocent people die just because of my existence..."

"Don't think too much about it. Here, take these." Goro said as he handed me a folder.

"This has everything you need. Your new id and passport. There is a bank account under your new name. Every month I will give you more money. There are also the keys for your new house. It's right next to the Mitakihara middle school. Use the untraceable cell phone in there to give me a call if you want to go at anytime. The house is a villa you can't miss it. Anything more just tell me now or give me a call."

"Who am I now?"

"You are Mitsuo Shion. You are half British half Japanese. Your parents were really wealthy businessmen and you have received noble like training-do remember that when you act. 1 month ago, your parents were killed in a plane crash and as their only child, you inherited their villa and their money. Does that sound okay?"

"As good as it could be under this circumstance."

"Anything else?"

"Don't let anyone take what's rightfully ours."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"There is a parking area near the industrial area. I want you to fill it up with large vehicles."

"...I won't ask why."

"That's it for now."

"...Take care now, princess. No, ghost."

"...Goodbye now, Goro. I will be back when I am 16."

"Goodbye."

With that we landed back down and Goro Majima drove away.

"...Now I believe you want some answers."

"We do." Mami said. As she appeared out of thin air. Illusion magic from Kyoko huh.

"Your name would be a good start." Kyoko said as she cracked her knuckles. She probably will punch me if I don't come clear with them.

"I was Mitsuo Kazuma, daughter of Kiryu Kazuma, the ex chairman of the Tojo clan." I replied softly.

"Was being?"

"I am now Mitsuo Shion, just a normal girl that lives in Mitakihara and inherited a large sum of money and a house because my parents died in a plane crash a month ago."

"...I see." Kyoko said after thinking for a brief moment. She then gave me a toothy smile and extended her hand to me. "I am Kyoko Sakura! Nice to meet you!"

I hesitantly shook her hand. "You are still...willing to be friends with me?"

"Like you said, you are now Mitsuo Shion, not Kazuma. Even if you are still Mitsuo Kazuma, I would still do the same. You are born into that name. You didn't choose the path yourself. Hell, you didn't even walk the path. You are a good person. I can tell that much." Kyoko said confidently as she hung an arm around my shoulder and took out a packet of pocky. "Want one?"

"If only people are as open as you..." I said as I smiled and took a pocky stick. It never tasted better than now.

"Kyoko's right. You aren't a bad person." Mami came over and held my other hand."

"...Thank you..."

We then started to make our back to the city.

"I think we should retire for the night. I need to get out of these clothes." I said as we walked.

"Speaking of which, where are you going to stay?" Mami asked.

"I actually live quite close to Mitakihara middle school."

"Hey, Mitsuo. What is your magic exactly?"

"That is a question I will answer when we can discuss over food, warm bath and hot drink and shelter. Also, can I invite you to my humble abode?"

"I live by myself so I will accept your invitation. Kyoko?" Mami said as she looked at Kyoko.

"I told my parents that I am going on a school trip that lasts for a week. They won't be expecting me. Come on let's go! Let's see your new home!"

* * *

"Mitsuo."

"Yes, Kyoko?"

"How rich are you?"

"Richer than my parents' heads?"

"...Fair enough."

"Tea anyone?" Mami said as she brought a tray with 3 cups of tea and macaroons.

"Thanks Mami senpai." I replied as I took a cup. "So, any more questions?"

"Yeah! What is your magic exactly?" Kyoko asked. "Ow! What's that for Mami? I know you are curious as well!"

"Can't you be a bit more subtle?"

"It's fine. I call my magic: deletion. I can remove anything permanently from the present and the future." I said my magic proudly.

"No way!" Kyoko said in awe.

"I am the strongest magical girl ever. That's what Kyubey said."

"Prove it!" Kyoko said as she handed me a cup.

"It uses a lot of mana. I don't think it's a good idea to waste it."

"Damn. I really wish that I can see you use it!"

"Kyoko senpai, if I did use it, we are in deep trouble. So I would rather I would never need to use it."

"I have a question, Mitsuo kohai." Mami asked. "Did you really punch out that lava pool?"

"...No! I am not that strong! And we were in a barrier! I don't think the usual geographical laws apply there! Kyubey said I could utilize my rage as mana as well so I just gave it a try."

"You really are one of a kind." Mami said as she smiled. "But you know, you are making me and Kyoko san look bad."

"Yeah! I feel kind of useless! Not that I am just giving up, but you know..."

"You are still my senpai, Kyoko. We'll fight together ok? After all, 3 is better than 2." I suggested.

Mami and Kyoko both paused, and then smiled.

"Of course. It's great to have a strong and reliable ally to join us!" Mami said happily.

Kyoko just grinned and held out her fist. I smiled and bumped her fist as we all smiled.

I almost lost myself in Kyoko's smile.

Completely different from the one in the show, this Kyoko is much more open and caring and much more likable. Although her fiery personality remains.

But that's part of her charm, isn't it?

Of course.

This is why I am here.

To keep these smiles on their faces.

"We will make an excellent team! I can attract and tank while Kyoko and Mami senpai can deal as much damage as possible! We will be unstoppable!"

"Of course!"

**Sa, watashitachi no sensō o hajimemashou. (so, let's begin our war.)**

* * *

Profile

**Name:** Mitsuo Kazuma (Shino)

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Soul gem color:** white

**Weapon:** fists, feet, shotguns, missiles, rapiers.

**Magic:** Deletion (Probably instantly uses 100% of soul gem)

**Strength:** A

**Defense:** A

**Agility:** A

**Magic:** EX

**Mana:** A

**Magic resistance:** A

**Total score:** A++

p.s. No doubt the strongest magical girl ever existed.

**Unique skills.**

**Ki/Heat**: During combat and when feeling challenging, generates Ki/Heat, indicated by the swirling white flaming aura around her. The longer staying in combat, Mitsuo gradually gains more strength and speed( times 1~2).

**Ki Burst/ Heat Mode: **At any point in combat, by removing the white overcoat, Mitsuo and enter Ki Burst/ Heat Mode. Lasts 30 seconds. During this time frame, Mitsuo no longer generate heat during that. The effects of Ki/ heat becomes more prominent. (times 2~3). However, the defense rating is degraded to B and Mitsuo no longer feels pain. After 30 seconds, no Ki/ Heat can be gained for an hour and all stat is degraded by 2 ranks. Costs 10% mana. (Mitsuo: Trans-am systems, initiate!)

**Meikyo Shisui/ Climax Heat Mode: **Usable after at maximum heat for at least 10 minutes. Strength, Defense, Agility and Magic Resistance are all raised by one rank. (times 5). Lasts 30 seconds. cost 20% mana.

**Combat skills:**

**Street fighting: A**

**Brawler: A**

**Rush: A**

**Beast: E-**

**Gun kata: B**

**Sword play: B-**

(Following skills only usable once each time enters Ki Burst/ Heat Mode)

**Ken (Sword)-Excalibur,Kātenkōru! (one hit curtain call!). After channeling for one second, Summons a 40 meter long blade of light to attack. Magic attack. Uses 20% mana. (Mitsuo:" I will give you a head start of 39 meters. (Smiles)) Immediately exits Ki Burst/ Heat Mode.**

**Kobushi (Fist)-Rashoumon Dai En Gi! (Great grudge of Roushoumon!). Using the gauntlets to capture a target. Proceed to dunk it in hot lava while punching. Devastating attack. Applies burn. Uses 25% mana. Magic and Physical damage. (Mitsuo: MUDA MUDA!)I****mmediately exits Ki Burst/ Heat Mode.**

**Hogeki (Cannon)-Zendanhassha (Full Salvo)-Buster Spark!. Fires Barrages of mana constructed missels and a mega magic laser cannon at a 100 meter square area and 100 meters straight line for 5 seconds. Uses 30% mana. Magic and Physical damage. (Mitsuo: I am the law within the attack range!)I****mmediately exits Ki Burst/ Heat Mode.**

**(**Following skill can only be used once during **Meikyo Shisui/ Climax Heat Mode)**

**Ryu no yona! (Dragon like.)- Powerful combination of both physical and magic attack against a single target. Use 50% mana. Immediately exits ****Meikyo Shisui/ Climax Heat Mode.**

Hello there again. It is I, Sivir again! I probably screwed up on the length of this chapter, but I couldn't possibly find a good time to stop the chapter. So yeah...this is a long long one. Hopefully future ones will be shorter.

Suggestions? Leave a review!

Sivir, peace out!


	3. Ch2: Heart to heart

(Mitsuo's pov)

I woke up to an unfamiliar grandiose ceiling. Then last night's events hit me.

Sigh...Of course. Everything is different now. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked at my phone.

It's Tuesday 7 am.

Oh...

Wait, doesn't Mami have school?

Oh well. I sat up from the...sofa? And I looked around.

It turned out that our little chat in the end was just enough to put us all to sleep.

A slightly heavy weight on my lap caught my attention. I looked down, and saw Kyoko using my lap as a pillow as she is fast asleep.

My heart flutters. She looks so cute!

Quietly, I stuffed a cushion under her head and went up stairs for a quick change of clothes and shower.

After a few minutes, I came downstairs again wearing a button up blouse and jeans and I walked into the kitchen for some breakfast, grabbing the apron along the way.

Ah, how nice of Goro to leave me with a cook book. I quickly decided on today's breakfast. Today's breakfast would be fried rice with eggs and bacon. For drinks, I decided mint tea would be nice.

After boiling some water and putting some mint leaves in, I started to fry some bacon to the perfect red and gold color and I smiled to admire my work.

After I have left the sizzling bacon on hot plate and I was cooking fried eggs, someone staggered into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I greeted as I turned around.

It is a very sleepy Kyoko. She just looks so adorable when she is yawning and rubbing her eyes as she walked in.

"Food..."

"Yes, yes. Give me a second- HEY! HANDS OFF THE BACON!" I yelled as Kyoko half sleep walked or leaped towards the bacon. I quickly lifted the plate into the air. "At least wait for me to finish!"

"BACON! NOW!"

With clatter, she tackled me to the ground. Fortunately, I was able to keep the bacon in the plate.

"Get off me! Ow!"

"Watch where your hand is going! Oi! Quit pulling!"

"...What are you two doing?" Mami said as she entered the kitchen yawning.

Me and Kyoko were both sprawled over the ground while Kyoko is lying on top of me, trying to wrestle her way to reach the plate of bacon while I am desperately trying my way to keep her away. During our scuffle a couple buttons maybe undone.

"Oh hey, good morning, Mami senpai. Can you please get her off me?"

Mami said nothing but walked over to me and wacked Kyoko hard on the head.

"Wha-. Good morning, Mami san. Why am I on top of you, Mitsuo Kohai?"

"You weren't even conscious?"

"Get off her, Kyoko san!" Mami said as she peeled Kyoko off me and helped me up.

"Thank you." I said as I buttoned up my clothes. "Is she always like this?"

"When against food, yes."

"Also, Mami senpai. Today is Tuesday. I am not sure but do you have school today?"

"...OH NO!" Mami practically shrieked."Thank you so much for reminding me! I really need to go now and take a shower and a change of clothes!"

"If it makes you happier I made breakfast for three and I live right across Mitakihara middle school. You are welcomed to join us for breakfast."

"Yes please. You are a life saver, Mitsuo kohai! I have to go and change! Goodbye for now!" Mami said as she dashed out of the door with her soul gem.

I sighed and continued to cook the eggs. Kyoko then rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I didn't do anything too bad right, Mitsuo Kohai?"

"Yes. Apart from the fact you were about to molest me and make me drop my work you did nothing too bad." I smirked.

She blushed furiously and start to speak incoherently. "Bu-Wha-I"

"Relax. The first part was a joke! I was just screwing with you!" I laughed as I decided to stop teasing her.

She pouted slightly. "Hey! It is not nice to make fun of your senpai!"

"And neither is trying to eat all our food before we even get to have a bite."

"...Touche."

"Anyway." I said as I wafted my hands slightly. "Kyoko Senpai, not to be rude, but you smell kinda stale."

"I do?" Kyoko said as she sniffed. "Phew! You are right!" She said as she rushed to the door.

"Where are you going? How are you going to get cleaned up? Don't tell me you are breaking into hotels and using the bath in there!"

Kyoko blushed again.

"Wait, I was right?"

"N-No!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Kyoko senpai, that is illegal. Plus, do you even have spare clothes?"

"...Shit! I don't!"

"Look, there is a bathroom upstairs with all the supplies and I have a wardrobe the size of a small apartment. Why don't you go upstairs and wash? It is legal and free of charge and probably better than a hotel room."

"But I can't!"

"If you are feeling you are taking too much from me, how about you take me on a tour around Mitakihara? Besides, a friend in need is a friend indeed, isn't it?"

Kyoko scratched her head and asked quietly.

"But...aren't you like two years younger than me?"

"Trust me, when I took a look this morning, Goro san prepared at least 5 years of clothes. There has to be something that you could wear. Hurry up! Breakfast is about to be done!"

"...Thanks."

"No problem."

(Half an hour later)

"Wow. I never thought such simple food could taste so good!" Kyoko said after finishing the bacon, rice and fried eggs.

"Well, my mother said that if you put your heart into cooking it will taste better." I replied while drinking tea.

"I prefer black tea more." Mami said while slightly frowning.

"That's hardly the drink for breakfast!"

"Anyway, thank you for the meal." Mami said as she stood up with a small bow. "I will be off to school now. What about you, Mitsuo?"

"Me? Sorry, after what happened last night, I don't think I will be going to school anytime soon." I shook my head.

"I see...I understand."

"Don't worry, Mami senpai. I was home schooled to middle school year 3."

"...EH?"

"Mum and dad said I am really really smart. I am not kidding."

"...Ok? I suppose?"

"Mami senpai, you are running late."

"Right, where should we meet up to discuss about our next steps?"

"How about here? This is a big place."

"Good idea. Good bye, Kyoko san and Mitsuo hokai."

"Bye!" Kyoko waved.

"Good bye, Mami senpai."

And then, there is just me and Kyoko.

"So..." Kyoko said to me. "Are you ready for your tour of Mitakihara?"

I laughed slightly. "Kyoko san, I barely knew my own house! Let's explore my own house before going anywhere ok?"

"Sure!"

(half an hour later)

"Mitsuo, this is not a villa."

"I agree."

"THIS PLACE IS A FUCKING PALACE!"

Kyoko is right. This place probably was a palace. The place where I thought was the dining room was in fact just part of the kitchen. The real dining room is in fact, a ball room.

"I mean, why the hell would you have a ball room?"

"Kyoko senpai, do I look like I know?" I said as we walked into the living room.

"Wow, you even have a grand piano! Do you play the piano?"

"I do, why?"

"Come on, show me!" Kyoko said as she pushed me in front of the piano.

I said nothing but thought about it.

Then I placed my hands on the keys and start to play.

(Play life goes on from gundam seed destiny)

The music starts as my fingers glide over the keys. I try my best to recall one of my most favorite pieces back in my own world.

After all, the title alone makes it quite fitting for now.

The bitter and helpless but also with a hint of hopefulness tune could not have been a better representation of how I am feeling right now.

Kyoko stood next to me as I played as she listened carefully, bobbing her head slightly.

(Stop music)

"...Hey, Mitsuo. Cheer up."

"Hmm?"

"Your parents...are in a better place now. They are watching over you, Mitsuo. So you better not disappoint them!" Kyoko said as she patted my shoulder.

"I won't." I sighed. "It's just...hard to move on I suppose.

"Take your time, no one is rushing you."

I sighed again. Then, with an evil smile, I start to play again.

(Play and I'm home piano ver.)

At first, Kyoko senpai seemed fine. After 30 seconds, she started to frown slightly. Then, she...just looks uncomfortable.

"Uhh...Mitsuo? Can you stop?"

"Why?" I said as I feigned tears. "Did you not like my music?"

"N-No! It's not what I meant! It's just, I had a bad feeling, like a shiver down my spine."Kyoko said as she looked around. "I wonder where that came from..." She mumbled.

Meanwhile at Mitakihara primary school, a blue haired girl is fast asleep. Suddenly, she snapped up and screamed.

"GAHHHH!"

"Sayaka Miki! Again, causing more trouble!"

"No, sensei! I was just-"

"Out in the corridor, now!"

(Back in Mitsuo's place)(Stop music)

"Although that felt really weird, that was really nice! Where did you learn it? What was that called?"

"It doesn't have a name. I made that one up." I lied.

"Mitsuo, what can't you do?"

"...I can't fly a helicopter?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN'T DO? WAIT SO DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN DRIVE?"

"No, I can't drive."

"...You know what, forget it. Let me just look around in peace." Kyoko stammered, and turned around to look around the room.

"...Hey, look at this! You got this weird looking book here!" Kyoko said as she hovered in the air in front of a large book case. Squinting my eyes, I saw that it is a red leather book with the title yakuza.

"I wonder what's this about?" Kyoko said as she pulled out the book and opened it. A few seconds later, she frowned and tossed it aside. "Oh, it's just some history on the yakuza."

I, however spotted a rectangle slit as she pulled out the book on the wall behind the twin book cases.

"Kyoko senpai, can you push the book in?"

"Sure, why?" Kyoko said as she pushed the book back into the slot and back into the wall.

Suddenly, with an audible click, the floor rumbled. Kyoko pulled our her modular spear in surprise. But no, it wasn't an attack. The bookshelves glided sideways, revealing a discreet door with a panel engraved into the wall.

"...What the hell? What is this secret agent thing going on around here?"

"I don't know." I said as I walked up to the panel. It has a what I could assume a retinal scanner, a finger pad, and a mic.

Out of curiosity, I stepped up to it and scanned my retina, my finger prints and I said my name.

With an audible click, the door opened slowly, not because it was old and the hinges need oiling, but due to the sheer weight of it. It opened with a soft thud.

"...Well, should we enter the belly of the beast?" I said.

"...This is so weird. But this is so cool at the same time!" Kyoko said with eyes sparkling. "Let's go!"

As soon we entered, the hydraulics pushed the door close and locked it tightly, plunging us into darkness, but soon, lights came on as we walked down the stairs.

"...We are deep underground." Kyoko said after a few seconds.

"This is a safe house of some kind. Probably prepared for me if things went to shit." I muttered.

"Well, you can never have to many precaution measures, can you?"

"True, but this is just so over the top..."

We finally reached the bottom. It is a large room with a rectangle table in the middle and six chairs around it. On one side of the north wall, is a desk with a wall full of monitors and screens. The west side and east side both connect to other rooms which I can't see what they are for. On the table, is a tape recorder. I picked it up and pressed the play button.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Is this thing working?" Uncle Goro's voice rang. "Anyway, if you are listening to this, ghost, you aren't exactly a good girl!" He laughed, clearly joking. "Anyway, ghost, this is probably the safest place you can be in Mitakihara. Think of this as your emergency fall back shelter. Press the big red button on the desk with the monitors and I will be here as soon as possible."

"However, I know you aren't a good girl, Mitsuo. This place also serves as a planning room if you have an interest in the family business. The wall to the north is your surveillance network. Due to the fact that the biggest security company is under Tojo clan's control, we kindly asked them to install a back door to the security systems. From here and that ipad mini on the desk, you can hack into and control the security cams and the alarm systems and even traffic lights of the entire Mitakihara city." Kyoko's eyes widened as he said that.

"Now, I am not saying that you should get into this right now. Hell, I would highly recommend against this right now! But, if you really want to do this, it is there for you. On the west side is your sleeping quarters with enough supplies to last a month and a separate generator. On the east side is the firing range and the gun lockers. The house can be put on a lock down with the flick of a switch. I have gathered a few intel on some possible locations you could organize a hit on, but hopefully, you could give being a normal girl a go first. You will have to source your own crew of course. I...don't know what to say anymore." He mumbled. "Just...stay safe out here, ghost. I am always on your side." The tape ended.

"...Mitsuo, you aren't thinking about robbing a bank are you?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"Nonsense!" I said as I gestured towards the glamorous house. "Why would I ever try and rob a bank while I have this!"

"I don't know. You didn't have the best influence, and you were like, really deep in thought."

"No! I was just thinking about how we could use this place as our base of operations."

"Eh?"

"Think about this. If witches gain more power by charming people to suicide, then if we could use the cameras to find out if there is a mass suicide or generally people moving in a certain direction at a weird time towards a weird place, we could narrow down the position of the barrier much quicker than walking around with the soul gem out like an idiot. It will be more efficient!"

"I suppose..."

"Plus, we could monitor crime from here if you would like to fight for justice." I said as I shrugged.

"And, isn't it just awesome to have a hideout like this?"

"...Alright, you convinced me. Let's keep this place as a meeting spot for witch hunting and other magic related activities."

"Come over here, Kyoko senpai." I said as I stood in front of a security terminal.

"What now?"

"I need to add your bio metrics to the security system. Or you can't get in here without me."

"Uh...Why would I be here without you?"

"...Fair point." Dammit! You almost rushed it, Mitsuo!

"I wonder where that intel your uncle said is?" Kyoko said as she touched the table, which glowed as it came turned on.

"WOAH!" Kyoko exclaimed as the table start to display 3d holographic images of Mitakihara. "THAT IS JUST...WOW!"

"I wonder what these buildings marked yellow mean..." I said as I touched one of them.

"Standard bank job. Lax security. A good place to start." Uncle Goro's voice rang.

"This must be the intel he was talking about." I muttered.

"Really? There are so many dots on the map!" Kyoko said as she dragged the map around. "Wait, why is there a marking on this apartment block?" She said as she tapped on it.

"Ah...Garnet Blake. That foreign ass. On the surface he's a well respected man who owns a logistics company. But we know, that he is a diamond smuggler. He is a careful guy, stored all of the goods in his private vault in his 3 story apartment block. Getting inside would be tough. But, if you could do this quietly, he can't even call the cops without answering questions."

"Holy crap, this guy is a crook?" Kyoko said to me.

"Apparently." I said as I touched a warehouse.

"The warehouse. Serves as a temporary storage facility for the omi alliance. Everyday, illegal goods come there and go. That would be a good place to hit up, if you have the manpower or the skills. But, a word from Uncle Majima, there is something bigger, much bigger in that warehouse..."

"It seems we have some information on the rival gang." I said.

"Mitakihara city bank..."

"Blumesberg art gallery..."

Uncle Goro's voice ratted off as we clicked on each possible hit locations, revealing more and more opportunities for me to strike.

But I won't.

It's illegal.

"What is this place?" Kyoko said as she tapped a large empty area in Kazamino city.

"Oh...This place..." For the first time, Goro sounded worried. "Noir waters compound. These are nasty people, ghost. Their business cards say, private security. But they are a bunch of blood thirsty mercs who would do anything to kill you if they know who you are. They also deal constantly with the Omi Alliance so there's that to worry about. However, a lot of valuables of the Omi alliance are stored there. If you...no. Just forget it. You won't be up against law enforcers who will try and apprehend you. They will try and kill you. However, you could deal a serious blow to the Omi Alliance if you could take it out..."

My eyes burned with rage.

"Mitsuo, relax." Kyoko said as she clamped my arms.

I took a deep breath in. I must hide my anger, until I could have the perfect opportunity to strike.

"So, how about we go outside and get some fresh air?"

"One second." I said as I went to the east room rummaged through the pile of equipment. Minutes later I came back out with two tasers, a collapsible metal pipe and a pair of leather gloves.

"Here." I said as I handed Kyoko a taser and metal pipe.

"Why?"

"Just something to use for self defense. After all, I don't think it's the best thing to let everybody see that you can summon a modular spear out of nothing, right?"

"...Good point." Kyoko said she tucked the taser and metal pipe down her banister. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I don't have a better way to store them."

"Sigh...Kyoko senpai, you are wearing shorts. It doesn't quite work." I said as I brought some rope and tied the metal pipe to Kyoko's inner arm. I can't help but blush when I accidentally touched her. Ok, even after twelve years, I still retain certain ways of thinking that I am a guy. I could never, ever, ever see a dude in a romantic relationship.

That is called being a lesbian.

Shut up.

"There, this should do." I said. "The taser is quite small, so just put it in your jacket pocket. People will probably think that it's your purse or something." I said as I wore my own jacket. I also pocketed the ipad mini and another length of rope.

"Ok, you ready, Mitsuo?" Kyoko smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Yeah, always."

(A few hours later)

"...Kyoko senpai?"

"Nom nom nom... Hmm, Mitsuo?" Kyoko said as she chewed on a skewer of barbecued pork.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are just using showing me around as an excuse to eat a lot?"

"...Not true. And you are also in no position to tell me that." Kyoko said as she pointed at the bowl of oden that I am holding.

Yep, for the past 3 hours, instead of showing me around the city like a usual guide is supposed to, she dragged me from every food store she could see, to buy anything that you could eat.

I know from the show the reason that she likes food that much, but still! This is ridiculous!

More important question, how did she maintain that perfect figure despite of all the eating?

Hello? Logic?

You are a magical girl. Stop questioning logic.

...Some things are best to left unanswered.

"Say, Kyoko senpai."

"Hmm?"

"I think these punk looking people are following someone." I said as I motioned towards the group of 5 about 10 meters ahead of us.

"Mhmmm?"

"Since we got nothing else better to do, want to go and check it out?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I am running low on cash because of your eating spree..."

"Wait, you are thinking about robbing them?"

"Well, I feel less bad if I am robbing bad guys..."

"That doesn't change the fact that you robbed!"

"Ok then." I smiled evilly. "Pay me back! I am being fair, just pay back half of what we bought."

To my surprise, instead of panicking, Kyoko just shrugged.

"I have no money. I only have my life." She said to me.

"?Have you got no shame? And why do I have a feeling that it isn't the first time that you said that?"

"Ara, how did you know? I said the same thing to Mami."

"So you had practice?!"

"Yep. Whatchya gonna do about it?" Kyoko said as she made a funny face.

Why you...

Ok, you stepped on a lower level first. Then, you should also be prepared if I do these things, Kyoko!

I quickly stepped in front of Kyoko and tripped her so that she fell backwards just for me to catch her and loom over her.

"Then." I said as I put on my most casanova like voice. "Don't mind if I have a taste."

"EH?"

Feeling that I have attracted the attention of a small crowd with my over the top display, I licked my lips and focused my gaze on Kyoko's pink lips.

"Sa, itadakimasu..."

"GAH! Get off me!" Kyoko, finally processed what has been going on, blushed furiously, and shoved me to the ground.

"Boo hoo hoo." I feigned tears as I sat cross legged on the ground. "You were quite the assertive one this morning...And now you are just going to abandon me after that?" I cried.

At this point, our commotion have attracted quite a crowd.

"Psst...you heard that?"

"Yeah, sounds like that older girl did unspeakable things to the girl on the ground."

"And now she is just going to leave her? What a jerk!"

"Hey! At least take responsibility for what you have done!"

"They both look like minors too. Just how mature are these kids today?"

Under probably two dozens of death stares. Kyoko, now face completely red and practically steam coming off her, finally snapped.

"YAMERO!" She yelled as she yanked my arm and escaped without a trace to a random back alley.

As soon as we escaped, Kyoko immediately Kabedoned me.

"What the heck were you thinking!" She hissed angrily, face still red from embarrassment.

"Ara, what's the matter, Kyoko senpai?"

"You know! All of that!"

"I was telling the truth. You were quite assertive when you were fighting for the food, and you did abandon me to wash the dishes~"

"Did you have to say it in such a way that everybody takes it the wrong way?"

"It is their fault for having a dirty mind, not mine. Plus, I think you mistook one thing."

"What?"

I snickered and grabbed her shoulder before reversing the situation completely.

"You said that you were the payment, so technically, I own you, Kyoko Sakura senpai~"

"Bu-wha-" She started to mumble incoherent things again.

"Sa, Itadakimasu~" I said as my forehead touched hers as I inched closer. I can practically feel her breath tickling my neck.

Kyoko, on the other hand, sort of just snapped her eyes shut as her face grew as red as her hair. And what is this I read...anticipation?

The heck?

"Pfft...HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" Deciding that was enough, I let go of her and burst out laughing. "Your face...is just priceless!"

"Wha-"

"I was just screwing with you, Kyoko senpai!"

"Why you little-" Kyoko said as she brandished her metal pipe.

"I wouldn't do that. You still owe me money."

As soon as I said that, she stopped in her tracks.

"...Mitsuo, we are friends right?" Kyoko said as she swung her arm over my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Then, why are we talking about money? It will ruin our friendship."

"Soga...But Kyoko, I provided you with shelter, clean clothes, hot water and food. Is that what friends do for each other?"

"...Fair point...But how did we get into this conversation in the first place?"

"Oh crap! We lost the punks!" I suddenly realized.

"Stay away from me! I have a baseball bat and I am not afraid to use it!" A slightly frightened voice said in the distance.

"Well...looks like we found them...and their friends...Huh, we had surprising good luck." Kyoko said as she patted her clothes.

Wait a second...I remember a certain somebody from the show carries a baseball bat with them at all times...

Masaka...I moved slightly to take a better look.

Guess what, this could be her! Cowering from 10 punks, holding a baseball bat in her hand, is a young girl about my age, although a full 20 cm shorter than me. (I am about 160cm tall, despite my age). She has short medium blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a cream colored long sleeved shirt and checkered mini skirt, deep blue knee socks and a pair of brown shoes.

Yep...totally Sayaka Miki. In my personal opinion, the single saddest character in the entire anime.

One single reason is enough. She always dies or turns into a witch.

Yeah...changing her fate is definitely on my to do list.

"Look what we have here..."

"A lost little lamb..."

"Hehehehe..."

"Hentai..." I muttered.

"Pedophile..." Kyoko muttered

"Lolicon..." We both muttered.

"Well, now are you glad we followed along?" I said as I slapped on my leather gloves and tossed Kyoko a pair of rubber gloves.

"Yep..." Kyoko said as she caught the gloves and pulled out the collapsible metal pipe.

"For the sake of all the little girls in Mitakihara..."

"I herby grant you..."

"TENCHU!" We yelled as we leapt towards the punks.

I quickly rugby tackled a punk into the wall before grabbing his hair and ground his face against the floor, smearing blood and some teeth all over it. Kyoko, leapt into action too like a panther, cartwheeled in the air and slammed the pipe on a punk's head. We quickly stood in front of Sayaka.

"One minute?" Kyoko whispered.

"Thirty seconds." I replied.

I dashed forward, jumped and bashed my knee against a punk, dazing him. I then caught his head between my legs and I turned my body as hard as I could, forcing the punk to spin in the air before flopping to the ground. I then proceed to straddle him and broke his legs, leaving him howling in pain on the ground.

The second punk produced a fruit knife and swung the blade at me. I caught his arm and broke it. Seriously, it is so easy to incapacitate humans now with my monstrous strength. I am like a berserker except I didn't go mad.

A third punk decided to turn and run. But did you honestly think that you could run from me? I quickly dashed in front of him and reeled back my fists.

**"MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!**" I yelled as I punched him repeatedly in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

I turned around just in time to see Kyoko expertly flicked a punk into the air and finished him off with a flurry of jabs from the metal pipe.

The last punk tried to make a grab for Kyoko.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I reached under his armpits and held him back. "Senpai! All yours!"

Kyoko grinned as she unleashed another flurry of jabs.

"Get...outta here!" I yelled as I suplex threw the last guy into a pillar.

Crotch first.

"...Ow."

We turned around towards the little girl who was trembling in fear, having just witnessed a brutal beat down. I tried to put on my most friendly smile and crouched down.

"It's ok. You are safe now."

"K-k."

"Mhm?"

"KONO DIO DA!" She suddenly yelled and pointed at me.

Kyoko: (?_?)

Mitsuo: (?_?)

Wait, so this exists here?

(A few hours later)

Me and Kyoko were walking along a not so busy road as the sun sets. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Something on your mind, Kyoko senpai?"

"Oh it's nothing. I am just thinking about that girl we saved. I am really happy that we managed to save her in time." She smiled.

Ok, now would be a good time to help cushion the impact of her fall.

"Kyoko senpai, I wonder which makes you happy. The action that you helped someone, or the fact they appreciated your help?"

"Eh?"

"It's quite different. Answer me, Kyoko senpai."

"I don't quite understand what you are trying to say."

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, my father fell in love with an orphanage principle. But she knew that he was a yakuza and didn't want anything to do with him. My father didn't give it too much, and decide to help the orphanage secretly. You know, anonymous donations, helping the kids to go to school. Those kinds of things."

"At first, things were looking pretty well. The principle is very happy with how things have progressed. My father believed that he was genuinely helping people and he felt good about."

"However this didn't last long. One day, the principle found out about the fact that father was secretly helping them. She was angry, furious even. She slapped him in the face, saying that she would rather die than accepting help from a yakuza. From that day, although dad still managed to find ways to help her without her knowing, he stopped feeling good about it. This is when her realized that his motives weren't pure. He still didn't get over her."

"That's...terrible..." Kyoko muttered.

"The story doesn't end here. She wasn't the only one who found out about his actions. A local rival gang also found out. They thought that the orphanage was important to him-which it was, so...they raided the orphanage."

"Dad...according to my mother, wasn't quite himself. He was always a tough person. But according to mom, he was...crying. He believed that it was his fault that he brought destruction upon them. Ten kids...they had a future. Had he not intervene, they would have lived..."

"...What are you trying to say!" Kyoko snapped. But I could tell she is trying to stay calm and not think about her wish.

"What I am trying to say that if you are helping people for their gratitude, you might as well as not help them. Because there is always a chance of them never thanking you. You also could never control the outcome of her assistance. What if you ended up destroying what you love, or worse, you destroyed what you sworn to protect and help?"

"Sa, tell me, Kyoko senpai. Did you think my father do the right thing?" I boomed.

"I-I...Is that the right thing?" Kyoko muttered as she questioned herself. Crap! I overdid it! I gotta save it!

"— And that's what I would say from an objective point of view!" I said cheerfully, suddenly completely devoid of the previous gloomy attitude.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kyoko asked, still trying to make sense of this.

"If you asked me, I would say that, without a doubt, dad did the right thing."

"What he did was he helped an orphanage that is in need of assistance, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that enough? He did the right thing— he helped people in need."

"But, she didn't want it...Plus you said he had other motives..."

"So what? The fact is that both sides benefited from this interaction. Dad felt good helping someone he likes, the orphans had a better life. Everybody is a winner. Who cares if she didn't want it! She still accepted his help didn't she?"

"But—"

"What, she was mad at him because he's a yakuza? Then she only a yakuza. I saw a person helped her. Actions speak much louder than words. Those who couldn't see past a title are ungrateful bastards!" I said furiously.

"One should always be grateful towards the person that helped him or her, especially when you are being desperate! If you insult your savior, then you don't even deserve to be human."

"But he indirectly brought destruction on the orphanage..."

"Let me ask you this. Did he want this to happen?"

"Of course not!"

"There you go. He isn't responsible for that then."

"But—"

"I know what you are trying to say. On a moral level, perhaps. But really, you shouldn't think that way."

"Why?"

"Another example. Kyoko, if a weak begger begged for your food, would you give him despite the fact that there is a high chance his food will get robbed? Will you leave him and starve him to death?"

"...No. Absolutely not."

"Tomorrow, you found him dead on the street because he lost his food in a brawl. Should you blame yourself for forcing him into the spotlight by giving him food which prevents him from starvation?"

"No..."

"See? It's the same thing! Perhaps if you looked back now, maybe you could've done better, for example, bringing him home, but could you say that what you did was wrong? You can't measure these things. There is not right and more right decisions. They are all right, just with different outcomes. Don't kick yourself over it for getting the outcome you don't one because you did the right thing. Things could not have gone worse. The worst you could do is by doing nothing." I said to Kyoko sincerely.

"...But why do I feel like a horrible person for helping people so that I could benefit from them?" Kyoko snapped her head up, her crimson orbs now glitter with tears. Oh poor Kyoko...

"Congratulations, Kyoko. You just faced your desire." I said softly as I drew her warm body closer towards mine. Surprisingly, she didn't resist. "You just realized that you are not the perfect person that you pictured yourself. That is alright. Nobody is perfect. Nothing is flawless. Yet your soul strive so hard to be perfect, that you can't even bear your own flaws. That, my dear Senpai, is alright. It is acceptable." I whispered as I pulled her closer into a hug.

"Because that is what makes us human." I whispered into her ear.

"If you did become perfect, however, you would only hurt yourself worse. Your eyes could never overlook the smallest speck of dust, even if they are your closest friends. You will become more and more distant, less and less sociable. Soon, one by one, even those who you tried to be so perfect in order to please will leave you, not because that you aren't perfect, but because you are too perfect for them to even be near you. You will stand above all, yet you will forever be alone."

"You have accomplished the greatest feats, yet you have no one to share the success. You have defeated the most vile villain, yet no one would come near and congratulate you. You have got everything in your hands, but your friends will forever be out your reach. You achieved greatness, but at the cost which given enough time, you will know that is too high."

"Trust me Kyoko senpai." I said as I held her head so I could gaze straight into her beautiful crimson orbs.

"It really, really, really sucks to be alone. And I know goddamn well that this is too true. Being too good will only hurt yourself in the end."

"And you will forever kick yourself in regret because you literally have nobody else to blame."

"So, do not try and eliminate your desire. Control it, tame it. Treat it not as a defection or a flaw, but as a vital part that makes one human."

"Perfection never means happiness, it means forever alone."

"...T-Than you, Mitsuo." Kyoko stuttered as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "B-But I am scared! I wished f-for something, but now I am scared that I just doomed them! What should I do!" She choked.

...Looks like I am opening her up. She has realized her wish and the dreadful consequence she might face.

I must choose my next words carefully. There are no resets here.

"...Kyoko senpai, did you wish for something and you realized that it may have the opposite effect?"

She nodded, holding back her tears.

"Is there anything you could do know to fix it? Not what you could have done?"

She shook her head.

I sighed as I hugged her tighter.

"Then...cry" I whispered.

She looked at me, confused.

"That's what your heart tells you to do if you will lose something dear to you."

"That is...why gods gave us tears to shed. There is no point of holding them back." I whispered as I patted her back softly.

As soon as I said that, Kyoko broke down, and started to openly cry and weep as I held her tight. A wet damp soon formed at my shoulder and down my back and we also attracted some attention.

But I didn't care.

Even the toughest need to vent their emotions.

And I would never rob it from her.

A good five minutes past before her cry reduced to sniffles and sobs.

"But what should I do now! I swore to protect my family but I maybe partially blamed for it. I destroyed what I care! I destroyed my goal! What is the point of my life now! What is my purpose! I have nothing to live for!"

"This is...despair." Her screeching turned into a hollow voice as black mist rapidly filled her soul gem.

Oh shit...

"It isn't over, Kyoko!" I yelled.

"I KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE FAMILY!" I yelled.

The black mist stopped rising.

"What are you talking about?"

"What about us! Mami and me! We are a family! We need you as much as you need your family!"

"Huh?"

"Bottling your pain will get you nowhere! We are here to support you! Isn't that what family members do for each other? To ease each other's pain?"

"Nonsense! Mami is so strong and kind to everybody! She can make friends quickly! She didn't need me!"

I need to pull this one out of my ass.

"That is a facade. She acts like that just to fool people! I saw her last night looking out the window with the expression of someone that needs companions! She could never be friends with normal people because we are magical girls. This is why she is so happy that she teamed up with you because you were both magical girls! She sees you and me as family members!" I said as my own sockets got wet.

"You and I are the reason that Mami acts so confident because she knows that she can lean on us when she needs to."

"Mami holds you dear to her heart. Are you going to take your own life so selfishly so that she could become alone once more? If you give up now, you will destroy her as well! Could you do that to her?"

She chewed her own lips.

"No... she still needs me... I am needed...I must go on..."

She still hasn't snapped out of it. I have to do this, even if it is embarrassing for me.

"I CARE ABOUT YOU AS WELL, KYOKO!" I blurted as I blushed furiously.

"Huh?"

"We are more similar than you believe! We both lost our families. We both love our families. We both are magical girls. We both made a wish but failed to save our families. And, at one point in time, we both questioned what we are living for!"

Kyoko covered her mouth in shock.

"Wait. You mean..."

"Yes! I thought about suiciding!"

"At first, only vengeance and rage drove me forward! But what happens next? After my revenge is done, what do I do? What is my purpose? I have nothing to live for, no reason to go on." I said emotionally.

"But you came to me, Kyoko! You convinced me that I must live to make my parents proud. You gave me that hope! You lifted me from despair! You were my savior!"

"Everybody I knew and loved died! Only you and Mami— no, just you. You walked into my heart and unfreeze it. Only you were nice to me from the beginning, even when I was hostile!" I can't believe I am saying this but these are all very genuine words. They are all the truth. I feel my cheeks burning but I kept going.

Kyoko stopped crying as her expression changed to shocked.

At that moment, she meant the world to me.

I grabbed her hand and pressed it firmly against my left chest.

"Hey! What the..." she protested as her face turned red but I didn't care.

"Can you feel it! Can you feel it beating!" I asked as I looked straight into her eyes.

"Ye—yeah!" She stammered.

I took a deep breath and got up to her ear to whisper.

"This heart is still beating because of you. It will now also beat for you!"

"So let me help you, Kyoko." I said as I feel my own voice breaking. "You saved my life yesterday. Today and in the future I will save yours. Let me ease your pain!"

"Just live god dammit! Don't give up now!" I sniffled and trembled.

"Mitsuo..." She whispered softly.

"You...are...irreplaceable for me" After venting so much, I finally broke down myself and start to cry.

Her death scene constantly plagues my mind. At first, it didn't seem to bag when I sat in front of a computer. But only 2 days and she already seemed too real to be somebody created by imagination. She is...too good, I suppose.

So good that she has a place in my heart.

I don't know for how long I cried, but eventually I felt her slipping out of my hug softly and very soon, I felt her arms around my waist as she stroke my back.

"... I guess I mean a lot more to you than I thought eh?" She said in her usual brash tone. "Well, I really appreciate that. I really do. Thanks. You mean a lot to me as well."

I finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Look at me. What a mess." I joked. "I was the one trying to comfort you and help you get over it and look at me now. I really am bad."

Kyoko shook her head. "You are giving yourself way too little credit. You are a reliable companion in a fight and you are an amazing friend to talk to and ask for advice. You are already amazing, and that is good enough for me."

"Thank you."

"Mitsuo, tell you what, you watch my back and I'll watch yours. You lend me your shoulder and I'll lend you mine. Deal?" Kyoko said as she held out her pinky finger.

Without hesitation, I hooked mine to hers.

"We share the pain and burden. We face everything together." I replied.

"Deal." Kyoko grinned.

"Deal." I replied.

"Now, as a family member, what is your problem, Kyoko?" I asked.

"This is the deal..."

(Insert Kyoko talking about her wish)

Just as I thought. She wished for people to come to her father's sermons.

I rubbed my temples. This is going to be tough...

"Mitsuo, what do I do now?" Kyoko asked desperately.

"Sigh...It's going to be so much worse now that you said your father is a priest. You...really screwed up. If he found out that people gathered around your church because of magic, correction, even if he just believed that it was magic done by you, he will go ape shit. To him, you are a witch then."

"Hey! I'm a magical girl! I hunt witches!"

"Doesn't matter for him. There is no way for him to think that way. You just essentially turned your father's new religion into a brain washing cult and he is the leader! Sigh... be ready for the worst."

"There really isn't another way?"

"Well, obviously if he never found out then it is fine. But...just be ready for the worst. I'm afraid that your father might do stupid things. Give me a call if things go to shit."

Kyoko nodded.

"Kyoko, if you could go back in time, will you still make the wish?"

"...If you didn't say all of that, I would say no." Kyoko said as she stroked my silver hair. "But after you said all of that... sigh...There was nothing else I could have done to make it better. We were starving to death and I had to do something. So, no. I didn't regret the fact I made the wish. However. I do regret that I didn't tell my family about this earlier."

"But hey, there is no point of crying over spilt milk right? We just have to learn from our past mistakes and never repeat them again." Kyoko said as she flashed me a confident grin.

I smiled back. "Now this is my cool Kyoko senpai!"

Just then, two blue vans sped around the corner down the almost empty road, almost slamming into me as they skid to an abrupt stop in front of a bank. 8 guys jumped out of the van purposefully and sprinted into the building.

You serious? Bank robbery?

"Kyoko senpai, it seems there is a bank robbery about to happen. What should we do?"

"Are you kidding me? We are stopping them!"

"We could just call the cops. After all we have no obligation to physically intervene."

"I am not a vigilante. However, if evil happens in front of my eyes my heart compels me to stop it."

"You have no reason to help. You gain nothing from helping."

"I help because I want to. Now, you in, Mitsuo?" Kyoko grinned as she extended her hand.

I grinned back and took the hand.

"Alright, let's do this."

(Play razormind)

"Kyoko, no magic unless I say so and no killing. Ok?"

"Ok. You're the expert." Kyoko said as we stood inside an atm booth as I disabled the cameras in the booth.

"Now let's see what you are doing..." I muttered as I patched myself into the cameras of the bank.

"Good thing these cams are bullet proof...Ok, two on the ground floor as crowd control, six on the first floor around the vault. No alarm was raised..."

"What's the plan?" Kyoko whispered.

"If we want to sound the alarm we need to take care of the two guys below. Otherwise they might get pissed and kill hostages. Alright, gloves on!" I said as I put on my gloves and so did Kyoko.

From now on, don't talk. Telepathy. You got it, Kyoko?

Kyoko: Roger that, captain.

I am going to draw them out. Get ready to hit them! Don't let them fire a single shot!

I then walked slowly towards the entrance with Kyoko sticking close to the wall next to the entrance.

I looked innocently around and even let out a convincing shriek when I saw the people inside the bank lying face down.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT!"

Both robbers yelled as soon as I shrieked. I feigned my tremble as I raised my hands.

"ON THE GROUND NOW!"

I quickly groveled on the ground, still feigning my tremble.

I feel two sets of footsteps approaching me.

"Quickly! Tie her up and bring her in! We don't her laying out here in the open!"

Kyoko, illusion yourself so that you look like part of the wall. Get your taser ready. Go for the fleshy bits.

Kyoko: Done.

They are walking side by side. Go for the one closer to you. I'll take care of the other one.

I feel a gloved hand touched my shoulder.

NOW!

And I sprung up and lashed out with a brutal right handed uppercut which tore the mask off the robber. With reflexes like lightning, I whipped out the taser and shot him point blank in the face. His body convulsed for a few seconds before passing out.

Me and Kyoko quickly dragged the robbers back into an atm booth and tied them together with cable ties.

That was really clean. Now let's keep it under the radar—

And I was interrupted by the alarm.

...Plan B, illusion us into vigilante looking people with hoods and masks. Looks like this is gonna go loud. Take the guns. Yare Yare daze.

Kyoko: I am surprised that they even fell for it.

Me and Kyoko, now armed with two pistols and an assault rifles slipped past the running civilians and arrived at the front door.

Kyoko, don't kill them. Our objective is to only stall them until the cops arrive. Until then, we have to keep them in the building. Shouldn't be too long until the first wave of cops to show up. I would say, a minute max since there is a police station literally a block away.

Kyoko: They must be mad trying to rob this bank, but why aren't they coming down?

Just then, a huge explosion erupted from the building.

They blew up a wall! They are moving the loot!

I quickly checked on the cameras and sure enough, there's a gaping hole in the wall adjacent to the office building.

How are they leaving? By air? Impossible, there is no place for it to land. Then...

Kyoko, follow me! The office building!

"Put your hands up and drop your guns!" A cop shouted.

RUN LIKE HELL, KYOKO!

We both made a mad dash towards the office building as we somehow didn't get hit by a bullet.

As we arrived at the underground parking lot, my predictions came true. There lies an open sewer hole. Two robbers were waiting for their turn.

SHOOT THEM IN THE KNEE!

We opened fire. My shot were on point as I hit one robber in the knee and wrist, forcing him to drop his gun and fall over. Kyoko, being the first time firing a gun at a person, didn't fair so well. Most of the shots tore through the robber's thigh, reducing it to a bloody mess. Well, at least he passed out.

I quickly dashed over to the drain and peeled a robber's jacket off him and dropped it into the sewer. In a matter of seconds, it was ripped into shreds in a hailstorm of bullets.

The sirens are louder and louder now. I gritted my teeth and jumped down. Kyoko followed me very soon.

Kyoko: This place is disgusting.

Quit whining and get moving!

We ran in the sewers for a few minutes in silence, before I noticed a bump in the water and two red lines.

I pulled Kyoko just in time to stop her.

Claymores. Get any closer and we are done.

Kyoko: What now?

I facepalmed.

FLY! Or hover.

And we got past them with ease.

I am now hearing whispering ahead.

Be quiet.

I then peeked around the corner. Four muscular guys are slowly melting a grate with thermite.

"Come on! Let's hurry this up!"

"Relax, those mines should hold them back for a while. And we are through!" The grate fell open with a clatter. I immediately drew my twin pistols and shot the two at the back in the leg. They toppled over quickly. The two at the front didn't even look back and just booked it. Me and Kyoko were hot on the trail but we were one step too late. They drove away from a small street to a Main Street. Shooting now would be a bad idea...

Kyoko: Dammit! Lucky asses!

I paid no attention as I saw a car door open with keys dangling in the ignitions.

Kyoko...

Kyoko: Eh?

How do you feel about grand theft auto?

Kyoko: (?_?)

(Seconds later...)(play backstab)

Kyoko: I don't know what that is, but I don't like it!

I could almost hear the panic in her telepathy.

To be fair, I would too if I am suddenly stuffed inside the passenger seat of a stolen car and then rode with a driver that is first time driving without a license at about 80km per hour in a rush hour traffic on opposite lanes.

Oh don't be a pussy.

Kyoko: There is a fine line between being a pussy, and being sane!

You want me to crash now?

I thought so.

Soon, we had the escape car in sight. I threw Kyoko the iPad mini.

Clear a path of traffic lights for me. Be useful!

Kyoko: R-right.

After a few hard lefts and rights, which mainly resulted Kyoko falling on top of me multiple times, we are finally catching up.

"Ding ding ding..."

Only for them to cut in front of a moving tram.

I quickly spotted a sloping dumpster at the side of a road and I stared at it.

Kyoko: No, don't do it!

Too bad.

And I drove straight into the dumpster and even used magic to give it an extra boost.

Kyoko: THIS IS CRAZY!

With a perfect arc, we sailed over the tram and landed right behind the getaway car with a tight turn coming up.

Perfect.

Brace for impact!

Kyoko grabbed onto the handles at once and I slammed down hard on the gas pedal, ramming the car into the robbers and we both crashed into the wall.

Seconds later I recovered from the daze as I cleared the air bags from my face. I saw a bronze plate with the name of the building engraved onto it.

"Mitakihara primary school"

(Stop music)

You can't be serious...

Come to think of it, doesn't school end about now?

Doesn't that mean I get to see the god herself?

Ahem, let's focus on apprehending the robbers first.

Kyoko, somehow managed to recover quicker than me, jumped out of the car and managed to knock a robber out cold with a metal pipe to the head. Nice one!

The other robber, however, as a last ditch attempt managed to grab two school girls as hostages and with his right arm, he managed to put them into a chokehold while also pointing a gun at one of them. And...

Oh lord no.

You just made the biggest mistake of your life.

YOU ABDUCTED THE WRONG PERSON!

One of the school is, funny enough, Sayaka Miki, and she is still squirming.

The other one. The iconic pink hair and pink eyes and the red ribbons. I don't think anymore description is needed to tell her identity.

This is Madoka Kaname, the goddess herself has graced me with her presence!

And she is getting slowly strangled to death.

Oh you...you are done!

I pulled out my gun and pointed at the robber, causing a stand off as the nearby pupils scattered.

"Look man, take the fucking cash and gold. Just let me go!"

I only walked closer as I turned off the safety.

The robber backed off.

"You don't want to do this! I will shoot!"

I didn't reply but moved closer as he backed himself into the wall,

"DROP THE GUN OR I WILL BLOW HER BRAINS OUT!" He yelled as I moved closer now that we are merely three meters apart.

Kyoko: Do be careful...

I know what I am doing.

"Alright..." I said as I slowly crouched down as my gun is about to touch the ground. They all looked weirdly at me. Oh right, Kyoto's illusion magic doesn't change my voice. So to them I am a girl under a hoodie. Ok.

The instant the gun touched the ground, time seemed to slow down. I saw the robber's arm muscle twitch. I saw a sense of relief in his face.

He's gonna shoot me.

Like a lightning bolt, I closed the distance in less than a tenth of a second and thrusted my palm up, hitting his wrist, forcing his shot to go wild into the air before I slammed his elbow on my kneecap and broke his arm, causing him to howl and recoil in pain, letting go of Madoka and Sayaka in the process.

Silence. Only silence filled this usually noisy area. I walked towards the robber and picked him up by his neck effortlessly.

"Bu...shi...do?" He croaked.

I shook my head and smiled like a devil.

"A believer, a cultist and a magical girl." I whispered so only he could hear it. His eyes widened.

Kyoko: Why did you tell him!

Dead men don't speak.

Kyoko:...

"You are perfect. The perfect sacrifice for the birth of the god!" I whispered to him in a trance like fashion. He trembled.

Now...

"Destruction declaration!" I said as I finally used my magic. A torrential amount of magical disturbance swirled around me. Kyoko, being the only other magical girl within the vicinity and her eyes widened with shock at how much disturbance my magic generated.

I feel my right fist isn't mine anymore, yet I could still control it. With a sneer, I coiled my fingers one by one as I counted down.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. And now it is complete!"

"Take this! And pray that you were never born!" I said as I tossed him slightly into the air.

"Gott Finger—SMASH!" I yelled as I punched as hard as I could.

At that moment, time seemed to stop.

Suddenly I could only see a blurred shape in front of another blurred shape. I tried to turn my gaze away, but I couldn't. It is as if only whatever is in front of me matters.

As time passes, lines of light extends from the blurred shape as it gradually fills my vision.

Finally, everything faded to black once more, but white, sparkling lights start to glitter once more.

What is this? What is the meaning of this?

Then, time flows once more, and the robber took off into the air with a sonic boom. His body begin to disintegrate into tiny dots of light before he ceased to exist completely.

I turned around and looked at Kyoko.

We need to leave now.

Kyoko: Agreed.

Just as we are about to leave, Sayaka called out to me.

"Erm... I don't know how or what you did, dio sama, but thank you for saving my friend m!" She said as she bowed 90 degrees.

I said nothing but nodded and vanished into the crowds of people with Kyoko.

Sayaka, I wonder if you could say the same thing if you knew I killed him.

(third person pov)

Today was a truly terrible day for Sayaka Miki.

First of all, because she stayed up late to watch JoJo's bizarre adventure last night, and the fact she had weird nightmares of meeting a strange group of people, she fell asleep during class time. That alone wasn't so bad, but while she was sleeping, she dreamt that she turned into a monster and got killed , so she woke up screaming, and got detention because of that. She missed the bus and her dear friend Madoka because of that.

Because she had no time to get lunch from home, she was forced to eat a sandwich that she bought from a nearby cafe, which isn't the greatest thing she had but it will do. However, on her way back to school, she got cornered by 10 punks, which, judging by their expressions and recent news and her poor but existing deductions, were about to do horrible and unspeakable things to her. Just then, a white haired and red haired girl intervened like, well, to be honest, two other punks. But they were more like Jotaro and his friends, you know, delinquents but good people. Also, they kinda looked like someone she dreamt about.

After all the shenanigans happened, Sayaka felt tired— no, exhausted. As she was leaving with Madoka, two cars crashed into the school, and, before she could even comprehend what happened, Madoka and her got picked up and held to a gun point.

Just then, a hooded figure stepped forward bravely, quickly, she disarmed the kidnapper and punched him to somewhere else super hero style.

"Ah! She must be some kind of masked super hero! She's so cool!" Sayaka thought as she picked up Madoka.

"So these kind of people do exist! One day, I, Sayaka, will be one of them!"

Madoka's unique soft scent filled her nostrils.

"Fu...Haa...Madoka, kawaii desu..."

(Mitsuo's POV)

After half an hour, me and Kyoko finally managed to lose the cops in the crowd. We returned to my mansion, exhausted.

"So, how was the day for you?" Kyoko asked while panting.

"And I thought this was supposed to be a normal day of just having a tour. I was naive."

Just then, Mami knocked on the door as she walked in and looked at us questioningly.

"Did I miss anything?"

Me and Kyoko looked at each other and smiled. We then each hooked an arm around Mami's shoulder.

"Eh? Why are you doing this, Kyoko san, Mitsuo kohai?"

"Oh nothing." Kyoko said. "It's just the internet said that this brings people closer."

After a brief a pause. Mami's arms hooked around our waists.

"Is that so?" She whispered. "I like it..."

I smiled at Kyoko.

See? I told you so.

* * *

And this is a wrap! Hope it isn't too rushed. But, well, as somebody who has previous knowledge of course Mitsuo isn't just going to stand around and let things happen!

Sivir, peace out!


	4. Ch3: Magical Girl Hunters

(two weeks later)(Mitsuo's pov)

It is about 7p.m. It is pretty dark and rainy day

Me and Kyoko, with the help of Kyoko's illusion, now stood in front of the burning Sakura church, now with a few police cars, fire trucks and ambulances with blaring sirens. We watched silently and solemnly as two cops escorted a middle aged man in black, blood stained priest clothes as he continued to snarl and yell. A few paramedics are putting two stretchers into the back of two ambulances before they drove off into the night.

"..."

"...I'm sorry Kyoko..."

"..."

(earlier that day)

Just as I thought, a week later from my first encounter with Kyoko, when she returned to her church. I don't know the details, but I heard crying, shouting, fighting, things breaking...

In the end, I saw Kyoko barged outside and flew away while her father yelled "WITCH! I NEVER HAD YOU AS A DAUGHTER! YOU ARE A WITCH!"

To be honest, I was boiling with anger. What kind of father calls her own daughter a witch? And then denounces her?

I took out my phone, and half expected Kyoko to call me.

But she never did.

For the following week.

She probably needs time to vent...I told myself.

But I still, stuck close to the Sakura church, only leaving for a few minutes to grab a burger. I slept in a brush, completely hidden from the church.

I thought it wouldn't be so soon.

But it happened very quickly.

As soon as I saw the shimmering and bloody knife Kyoko's father was holding with a mad grin and Kyoko's mother sat in the corner of the church. I knew that something was terribly wrong.

I immediately dashed through the front door and punched him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

_Liar._

_You were fully aware of what was happening when he raised the blade against Kyoko's mother!_

...

_Yet you did nothing! Why?_

...Selfish reasons.

_Do you have any idea what you are doing? If she knew, then it is over for you!_

I made sure that no one finds out.

Anyway, I called Kyoko at once.

"Yes?" Kyoko responded. I can tell that she is trying to hide her exhaustion and pain.

"You need to come back to Sakura church. RIGHT NOW." I said before hanging up quickly.

Hmm...Is it just me or did my soul gem lost...a sparkly feel?

Minutes later, Kyoko crashed through the front door as she took in the situation. She knelt down and yelled with a heart piercing cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Look at this. You are to blame too! You should be ashamed of yourself! There is no place for you in this world!_

"I already called an ambulance. Momo is still alive." I said to Kyoko. "Your mother...What now."

"...Burn it." Kyoko replied coldly.

"Huh?"

"I said burn it!" Kyoko yelled at me.

"Burn the church down! Erase my existence!"

"...Wakata." I muttered as I put a candle under a curtain. It quickly caught on fire.

"YOU WITCH! YOU CURSED ME AND MY FAMILY! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER! YOU KILLED HER AND POSSESSED HER BODY!" Kyoko's father yelled.

I had enough.

"You are quite right. She's not your daughter." I said coldly.

"Because a bastard like you could never have such a great daughter." I snarled.

"You pulled your family down when you decided to add extra things to your sermons. What did Kyoko do? She searched for scraps to keep you all alive while you are preaching at nothing! What kind of father lets their daughters starve to death!"

"When people start to come to your sermons, you were overwhelmed with joy. But have you even cared about the very battered and tired Kyoko every night? Where is your help and care?"

"When you found out that it was Kyoko's magic that drew people here. Have you even considered why she drew them here in the first place? She did that to save you all! To keep you all alive! WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?! YOU CALLED HER A WITCH! EVEN IF SHE IS A WITCH-WHICH SHE ISN'T, SHE IS A WITCH THAT IS ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE! WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLE DO? YOU FUCKING DENOUNCED HER AND CHASED HER OUT OF THE DOOR FOR FUCKS SAKE! ARE YOU REALLY HER FATHER! BECAUSE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE YOU STOLE HER FROM SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled as I got up close to his face.

"AND LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW. YOU KILLED YOUR WIFE, YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR YOUNGER DAUGHTER, AND YOU TORE YOUR FAMILY APART! YES! YOU DID! NOT KYOKO! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU RAISED THE BLADE! YOU TORE HER FAMILY APART!"

"SHE DID SO MUCH FOR YOU, YET YOU THANK YOUR GOD AND SLAP YOUR SAVIOR IN THE FACE BEFORE DESTROYING HER FAMILY! WHAT KIND OF TWAT DOES THAT!"

"YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE CALLED HUMAN ANYMORE! EVEN ANIMALS ARE BETTER THAN TRASH LIKE YOU!" I spat in his face.

"Stop...Mitsuo, drop it." Kyoko said as she pulled my hand weakly.

"...You should call the fire department. I assume you want to fake your own death. May I ask why?" I asked as the entire church is now lit.

"...Momo doesn't need to have a sister that destroyed her family."

"AGAIN WITH THE...GAHH! YOU ALL ARE HOPELESS!" I threw my hands up.

Soon, Kyoko finished her call and tossed her phone into the flames. We managed to find a spot that momo won't suffocate from the smoke and managed to seal the wound temporary. We left her father on the ground, still gripping the bloody knife.

"...We need to go." I said to Kyoko.

Kyoko said nothing but used illusion magic as we stepped away from the burning church.

"Why are you still here?"

"...I want to see them off. They were still my family."

(Back to present)

"Your father probably will get arrested. But there's a chance his lawyer will claim that he is insane." I muttered.

"..."

"Momo...I don't know. It looks pretty bad. Even if she lived, I highly doubt that she could even walk. She may be forced in a bed forever..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry. I should've thought about it earlier."

"...Mitsuo, walk with me."

I didn't reply but followed.

We walked for ten minutes as we arrived at a park near a large river. We said nothing as we stared into the inky black water.

"...Kyoko senpai, are you all right?" I asked worriedly while keeping an eye on her soul gem as I held a grief seed behind my back.

"...Well." She replied after a long sigh. "I mean, I am as good as one can be after getting denounced and getting my family killed."

"...It's not your fault."

"I know, I know." She waved dismissively.

"But..." She turned towards me, hand placed at her chest.

"It still hurts here..."

"...It's normal. Time will heal the wounds."

"Yeah..." Kyoko said as she lay down on the grass, staring into the star filled night sky. She patted next to her. "Come."

I did so.

"...Mitsuo."

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in god?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I have yet to see them do anything."

"Usually, I would say yes. But if god really exists, why doesn't he end my suffering?" Kyoko muttered.

"...Perhaps because he is god." I answered.

"Huh?"

"It is because he is god, and we are humans. He doesn't view us as equals or anything close to him. He has no reason to help us. It's like, will most people weep for a dead cow? Not really."

"So you are saying we are basically nothing more than life stocks to him?"

"Not exactly. I am just saying that there is no logical reason for him to help us."

"..."

"If he did help us, these miracles as we call them, that's because we possess something that we don't know we have and he wants it."

"...That's surprisingly realistic."

"You have to be realistic to survive in the world. I have gone long past the stage where I believe miracles exist. However-" I said as I turned towards Kyoko.

"Hope does exist."

"Why? I thought you said you don't believe in miracles."

"Those are two different things. Miracles are when the impossible was made possible. Only god or kami or megami could do that. However, hope can exist. It's just a way that I haven't discovered yet. That doesn't mean someone else couldn't discover it."

"...Why do you see things this way."

I smiled.

"Silly Kyoko. Otherwise you could only see despair around you, making you stop forever, missing whatever there is the next corner. For all you know, solution could be around the corner!"

"After all, as a certain saint said. Hope always lies beyond despair."

"However, if you don't get over despair, hope could never reach you."

"So, you have to move on."

Kyoko chuckled.

"I suppose so." She smiled.

"How are you gonna spend the night?"

"..." Kyoko said nothing but looked at me and blushed.

"...I may need to borrow that room for a lot longer."

"..." I sighed as I unhooked a key from the key chain.

"One step ahead of you." I said as I handed her the key.

Kyoko paused as she placed a hand on the key, but she refused to let go. Instead, she locked fingers with me, to my surprise.

I simply smiled in return.

We then stood up.

"Sa, let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go."

(Back at Mitsuo's mansion)

As soon as me and Kyoko entered the mansion, a blonde haired figure caught our attention at once.

"...Can you please not break into my house?"

"I am sorry!" Mami said as she apologized. "But it's quite chilly out here so erm...hehe."

"...It's ok. I suppose this is more than a social call considering this time of the night?"

"Ah yes." She clapped her hands together. "First of all...Kyoko, you have my condolences. I am so sorry that this happened to you."

"Sigh...Thanks, Mami."

"Next...where will you be living, Kyoko? I mean I have a spare room in my apartment-"

"No worries, Mami senpai, I got that covered." I interrupted. Kyoko nodded as well.

"Ok...This brings me to the main reason why I am here today." Mami said as she took a deep breath.

"Mitakihara isn't big enough for the three of us."

"Huh?"

"I mean, we are running low on witches to kill. We don't have enough grief seeds to go around."

"...What do you propose, Mami san?" Kyoko asked.

"Well..."

"I have a plan." I interrupted.

"Let's hear it."

"Let's invade another magical girl's territory."

"But-"

"It's either that or one of us leave Mitakihara. Mami, will you chase your friends away?"

"...I suppose not. I will gather more information on nearby cities. I will be back tomorrow. I'll leave Kyoko here to recover. Take care, Kyoko san."

With that, Mami left. Me and Kyoko quickly retired for the night.

(The next night)

Mami came back a day later dressed in her magical girl outfit.

"Ok, here's what I found out. All the surrounding cities have magical girls. However, there is only one magical girl in Kazamino city."

"Sweet." I said as I stood up. "Let's go and kick her out!"

"I was going to say that we offer her some grief seeds to convince her to go on a vacation."

"And with all respect, Mami senpai, did you think that someone could give up a near infinite supply of grief seeds for a few more currently?"

"...I know, no. But I just want to avoid as much violence as possible."

"I will do the dirty job if you don't think you can do it." I said to Mami.

"Wait! Calm down, Mitsuo! Don't kill them!" Kyoko interrupted.

"No! Of course not! The police will come down hard on me if a dead body randomly shows up! I am just going to "persuade" her my way."

"Sigh...This still won't end pretty, right?"

"Mami senpai, conflicts almost never end prettily."

(Soon, in Kazamino city)

"So she lives here?" I said as we stood in front of an apartment.

"Yep. So, how are we doing this?"

"Let me do the talking..." Mami said as she stepped forward, but just then, a magic blast landed right in front of her.

"Talk? Talk about what? Mami, this is my hunting ground. Get out asap!" A voice shouted from above.

"...Alright Mami senpai. Now that you have done the talking- and clearly didn't quite work, it's time for me to do my "talking"! **ORA!"** I yelled as I angrily flew up and unleashed an uppercut. If she doesn't want to talk, there are only two possible. Either we leave or she leaves.

And I damn well will make sure she leaves.

"So you won't leave. Fine with me! I will just make you understand how foolish you are to stand in my way! **ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!****ORA!"** I yelled angrily as I rushed towards her, fist raised. She said nothing but raised a staff like weapon and it start to glow before shooting out tiny magic bolts.

Hmf. She realized I am a melee fighter, so she tried to pin me down with fire power. Wise choice, but a few flaws. First, it's not dense enough. Second, I am faster. Third, I could charge straight through without a scratch.

Deciding that this will be a warm up for me, I proceed to weave through the not-so-dense net work of magic bolts. "You call this suppressing fire? Pathetic!"

"How did you! Huh?" The magical girl yelled as she propelled herself backwards and released more magic bolts, which I dodged with ease.

"Such weak danmaku, why are you even using them!"

"Shut up! If I am stronger, why would I use these! If I killed you, I will become stronger!"

My eyes narrowed. "Does that mean you will kill the other two down there if it will make you stronger?"

"Of course! Kyubey said that if I absorb a magical girl's soul gem, I become stronger! Once I kill you, I will kill them too!" She yelled as she swung her staff down.

I caught it with one hand.

"Then, I can't let you live." I muttered as white flames swirled around me.

"Eh?"

"For Mami and Kyoko, I cannot let you live! ORA!" I yelled as I rugby tackled her to the ground and pulled out two SPIKE missiles.

"Eh?" For the first time ever, the magical girl realized that things aren't in her control.

"Take this!" I yelled as I bashed her face with the missile like a bat. Her head made a horrible crack sound as the metal hull impacted. She screamed in pain. But I kept going as her head slowly caved in and a scary pool of blood formed around her. But she's still squirming. She's literally crying now, her previous rather obnoxious persona gone.

I feel both Kyoko and Mami pulling me back. "Mitsuo, that's quite enough!" Mami yelled furiously. "We are here for the hunting ground, not for her life! If we kill her, we lose a potential fighter against witches!"

"Mami, she said she will kill us! Her magic is she could absorb other magical girl's power to increase hers! She is going to kill us!" I half lied.

"...Kyubey...is that true?"

_**That's right, Mami.**_

"...Well, it's not like I killed her." I said. "She has mana left. She can heal herself." I then turned towards the fallen magical girl and snarled. "Now get the fuck away from here and never come back! Or..."

She sobbed and crawled away slowly.

"...That's some bloody business." Kyoko said as she looked at the magical girl crawling away.

"Well, fights never end well. I did what I have to. Plus, if there is one thing I know, that is to always finish your enemies. The only enemies I want are dead ones. But you are right, I'll let her live. Come on, let's go." I said as I turned around and flew back towards Mitakihara. Kyoko shrugged slightly and followed with Mami at last place, deep in thoughts.

(3rd person pov)

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." The defeated magical girl panted as she leaned against a wall, slowly healing herself as her soul gem became more and more dirtied.

"Just you wait you silver haired...I will make you pay!" She snarled as she stood up with difficulty.

Just then.

"Psh..." A large, long black claw pierced through her chest, drilling a giant hole through her.

It took her by surprise so much that it took her a full second to fall to the ground as her soul gem bounced away with a clear "Clink!"

"Who..." The magical girl whispered as her assailant revealed herself. Her eyes widened. "It's...you?"

The figure chuckled.

"Why hello there, Erika! Didn't think you would see my face again, did ya!" The assailant said cheerfully.

Too cheerful. Almost like she is enjoying herself.

"Kirika...Why..." Erika whispered in disbelief. "I thought we were good friends?"

"Friends?" Kirika's eyes twitched as soon as Erika mentioned the word, and started screaming and clawing madly, tearing open Erika's body.

"FRIENDS? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU! YOU WERE SHOPLIFTING! YOU WERE STEALING! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? YOU THREW THE BAG AT ME, AND FRAMED ME! THANKS TO YOU, I ALMOST WENT TO JUVENILE PRISON! AND YOU DARE TO CALL ME, YOUR GOOD FRIEND? **REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Kirika yelled.

After a few minutes of clawing, Kirika stood up to admire the mess of what was Erika's body.

"But now, I don't need you any more. I don't need friends any more. Because somebody that I truly love! Somebody that I will protect with my life!" Kirika said as she licked away the blood from her claw.

"Just give me some time...I will heal up..." Erika thought as she looked at her soul gem lying a meter away.

"Crash!"

Just then, a vine patterned crystal ball smashed into the soul gem, shattering it instantly. Erika let out a heart piercing yell before ceasing any movement. Kirika stood up and rushed to the attacker.

"Kirika, try to be more subtle next time. One simple hit to the soul gem will do the job. You don't need to do that."

Kirika rushed towards her and hugged her arm and gushed.

"But Oriko sama! I got so angry that I need to take it out some how! But now that Erika is dead, I can devout myself fully to you and you only."

Oriko sighed and shook her head, yet she still stroke Kirika's hair.

"Come Kirika, we have more work to do."

"Eh? But Oriko sama, I am so tired. But if it's what Oriko sama wants, Kirika will do it."

"Then let's go. If everything goes according to plan, I will finally save Mitakihara. I thought I did a week ago, but I was wrong. The girl that will turn into the strongest witch still lives, and now has become a magical girl. We can't let her live. If she dies, I can finally rest."

"Kirika didn't quite understand what Oriko sama said. But Oriko sama want someone dead right? Then Kirika will do it! Kirika will kill anything for Oriko sama, even if it's god!" Kirika said as she nuzzled Oriko. Oriko smiled.

"Come, let's not waste any more time." Oriko said as the duo sped off towards Mitakihara.

(Half an hour later, Mitsuo's pov)

I sat in my bunker, looking through the files uncle Majima left behind, trying to make sense of how we got sold out.

First of all, assuming that Majima sama silenced everybody who knew I was born, how did they know that I was there?

Better question, how did they know I existed?

Maybe they weren't looking for me?

They were trying to assassinate my father?

But who would know?

Perhaps the people who built the house?

Yeah, maybe.

But I know other people are also in this. For example, Noir waters has a foot in it. The people who attacked were too professional for normal Omi alliance yakuza. Further more, the chief police and some other politicians may have something to do with this. Don't tell me they don't know anything about such a heavily armed mob moving into Mitakihara!

Sigh...so many enemies, so little time.

I quickly sent Uncle Majima a text message.

**Me: Is it safe to talk?**

**Majima: Yeah, what do you need?**

I quickly dialed his number.

"Who built our house?"

"You think the information might have leaked from there?"

'Exactly. Now, where is that guy?"

"The construction company disbanded 5 years ago. The leader now runs an insurance company called safe guard."

"Mark the establishments that bought insurance from him. I'm paying them a visit." I replied coldly.

"Sigh...What about having a low profile?"

"Relax, it's not like I plan to get caught."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I am. I will ruin whoever is part of killing my family. I am not waiting, don't even try to stop me." I spat.

"...If this is what you really want, go ahead ghost." He said. Within seconds, there are a few more red dots on the map.

"Thank you."

"No problem. By the way, ghost. Take care of yourself. Things aren't exactly peaceful in Mitakihara."

"Care to iterate?" I asked, as it caught my interest.

"A fairly famous American robbery crew called the "Payday Gang" recently arrived. They are really nasty people, faced the most fearsome police officers in the US. They even survived against the ZEAL team which are practically marines. Now that one of them is caught in a robbery attempt-mind you, that already stirred quite a commotion in the US, they are definately gonna try something to get him out."

...

Ah fuck.

"Ghost? You with me?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I sighed. "I got it, bye." I said as I hung up.

Great...more enemies...I thought as I took out my soul gem.

...

I have a terrible idea.

I took off my blouse, showing my bare chest. With a deep breath, my hands slowly dug in, tearing it open slowly.

"GRAAAAAAAAAA!" I can't hep but yelped out in pain. The pain is excuciating, but I continued nonetheless.

Soon I teared out a small hole in my body just big enough for my soul gem. I gingerly placed it inside before healing myself with magic.

Now, I should be safe.

Ugh...so much blood, I need to wash my hands.

As I walked towards the bathroom, I passed by Kyoko's bedroom. I smiled as I heard slight snorings.

Kyoko senpai...I will protect you. I will protect all of us.

Just then, something snapped inside my head.

An unknown magical signal passed through the alarm barrier I placed around the border of the city!

"Oh for the love of god! Can't I just sleep? Give me a break!" I grumbled as I dashed outside and took off into the air. In a flash of white light, I transformed.

"Now...time to get rid of the intruders..." I muttered.

Minutes later, I arrived at the general location of the signal-under a dark overpass. I stopped and closed my eyes and tried to get a feel of their positions.

Hmm...She's close...she's just walking...doesn't look like she's in a rush...She's not moving towards the house...her target is me...Wait, there is a second signture, not too far from here, about 300 meters? They are partners? If yes, why hasn't she attacked me? Perhaps a sniper and a brawler combo?

But she gave me no more time to think, because as I raised up my arms instinctively, a claw slammed into them.

"How rude of you. At least introduce yourself before trying to rip my throat out." I said to the assailent.

"Hello there! I am Kirika Kure! And I will kill you!"

...

Talk about being direct...

I can finally see her clearly now. She's slightly shorter than me. She has brown hair and yellow eyes. She wears school uniform but with longer cuffs. Her weapon is a pair of black claws. I don't see her soul gem.

...

I don't remember her as part of the cast.

Before I could think of anything else, she attacked again, even faster than last time. I tried to side step, but to my surprise, the blow still connected, despite the fact that it only left a hole in my clothes.

"What the heck?" I can't help but mutter out loud. I am pretty sure all the exercising made sure that my reflexes are on point! Sure, I may be tired but still, my body feels a tad bit more sluggish than it used to be.

"...Is that your magic?" I couldn't help but asked.

"..." Kirika said nothing but attacked even quicker.

A rather funny point though, although she is fast...she actually couldn't even break through my defence. I mean I could literally just stand here and do absolutely nothing, and she will just tire herself out.

And that's exactly what I did. I literally sat down and did nothing.

...

What? It's not like she could do anything to me.

"Ha...ha..." she stopped after 5 minutes of useless swipes and scratches, she started to go through my clothes.

"Woah, woah! At least buy me a dinner! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"This...This is impossible! Where did your soul gem go!" She yelled in disbelief.

I squinted my eyes and clenched my fists.

So...she knew the truth...to a certain extent at least.

That means...if she is hunting for magical girls-judging by the way she is trying to kill me, she could very well be a potential threat to Mami and Kyoko.

My eyes grew colder.

...But...she techniquely hasn't done anything yet...plus killing her would probably bring heat on myself...just general hassel.

Hmm...what to do...

I got it!

I grabbed her, and gave her a head butt.

...

Well, it's the only way I could think of that will knock her out!

Huh? You ask how I didn't learn how to knock someone out?

Are you kidding me? I was taught how to beat someone until they die!

Anyway, it was quite effective, although leaving a red mark on my forehead.

After a quick search, I found a Citrine colored soul gem on her back and I quickly ripped it off her and again, stuffed it into my chest.

...No matter how many times you do it, it still hurts like a truck.

"Thunk!" something smacked against the back of my head, making me stagger slightly. I turned around, just in time to see a crystal ball disappear.

"...So you are not alone...huh..." I said as the girl who called herself Kirika got up. She cocked her head slightly, and then just bolted.

...

and promply toppled over after running about 100 meters away.

...Well, I just need her accompliance to show herself...Let's give her a small push.

...I feel like such a dick for doing this but...if it is going to make sure that they will be safe, I will do it.

"Ugh..." Kirika groaned as her soul gem is again, within 100meters of her body.

I said nothing but smashed her head against the wall.

"OW!"

"You are not alone. You are with someone. Where is she." I asked menancingly.

"Hehe...try me." She smiled.

"...Alright, you asked for this."

I said as I removed the four rapier from my arms and legs, before stabbing them into her limbs, nailing her to the wall.

"Argh!"

"If you are such good friends with her, surely you could take a beating for her? If she is such good friends with you, surely she will come and save you before you die."

I said as I cocked back my gauntelet, loading a shell into the chamber, and placed my hand against her her abdomen.

And I squeezed the trigger.

"Kuh..."She bit her lip so hard that she almost chewed part of it off when I fired a shotgun blast into her stomach.

"Quite a tough nut, aren't you. But don't worry. I wonder who will break first... you, or your friend."

I then proceed to try and inflict as much pain on her as possible. I pulled out her nails, stabbed her eyes, ripped out of her guts, even shot off one of her arms. But to my surprise, she said nothing but a single word.

"You...monster..."

I fell silent...

Just...what did I just do...

I just tortured, a twelve year old girl.

...I have already became a monster...

_It's not your fault. She attacked you first. She had it coming_

No, I am still wrong. The fact that the first thing I try to do is to kill someone, is already wrong.

Even if they tried to kill me!

_It's called instinct. You tried to protect yourself._

I don't recall self preservation includes trying to rip a girl's insides out!

I looked at my bloody hands

...Am I turning into a monster?

_The point is, you can't find the other magical girl that is a potential threat to Kyoko and Mami. For them, you should at least eliminate this threat, right here, right now._

...

_She's completely defenseless. Her soul gem is in your grasp. You should end her now, for your friends, if not for yourself._

...

As much as I hate to say her, for my friends safety, I must kill her. I don't know why they are killing magical girls, either for territory or because they know the horrible truth and want to end it, it doesn't matter to me. I just want my friends to live.

"I am so sorry that I have to do this." I whispered to the disfigured girl who called herself Kirika and I dug out her soul gem.

"...Monster. You monster...Oriko is right...you are a monster...You musn't live. For Mitakihara, you must die..."

"...My heart and actions are untterly unclouded, they are all those of "Justice"." I said in the end.

"Rest in peace. I wish you have a normal life next time."

I held her soul gem up high, and start to squeez it. I could feel its warmth in palm, it is vibrating slightly, as if it's a living heart.

And I am trying to squeez it to death.

"Crack!" Small cracks start to form on the soul gem. I looked at her face once more. Stargely, if you ignore the gaping holes in her eye sockets, she looked strangely peaceful.

"Oriko sama...please...live to win the war..." She whispered.

"STOP!" A heart splitting painful cry pierced through the night sky.

I looked towards the noise.

Rushing towards me, is a thirteen year old girl with ash blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I saw her soul gem is circular silver stone worn on her collar.

Kirika suddenly gasped.

"Stay away from this...monster, Oriko sama!" She cried out. "Her target is you! Run! I will buy you some time!"

"No...Kirika, I can't run away from this! You are very important to me!" The girl called Oriko said with tears streaming down her face. She cried even harder when she saw the state of her friend is in.

"Please...I surrender...I will do anything in exchange for her life..."

"Oriko sama no!" Kirika howled.

"Anything, huh...Hand over your soul gem." I said, after thinking about it.

"NO, JUST RUN, ORIKO!"

"What's stopping you from harming my friend?" She asked, very alarmed.

I let out a fake sneer.

...I am such a monster.

"Nothing, but if you don't hand over your soul gem, I will make sure that she dies." I said as I squeezed the soul gem tighter once more.

"OK,OK! I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU! Just...please...don't kill her..."

Oriko took her soul gem off her collar and rolled it towards me. I quickly picked it up, and stuffed it into my chest, much to their surprise.

"So that's where you keep it..." Oriko muttered, her eyes then widened. "You knew our weakness?"

"Yes, and I know a lot more about magical girls, despite the fact I have only been a magical girl for a couple of weeks old." I said as I took out a grief seed an d placed it next to Kirika's soul gem.

"There, it should be purified enough for you to heal yourself."

"..."Kirika said nothing but start to heal herself.

"Now..." I said, leaning against a wall. "Let's re-introduce ourselves before we try to rip each other's throats out. I am Mitsuo Shion."

"...I am Oriko Mikuni. This is Kirika Kure." Oriko said.

"Now, if my memories serve me correct, we magical girls have an unspoken rule among us. We stay in our city's hunting grounds...unless, you are trying to challenge us to take over the city." I narrowed my eyes. "Judging by your actions tonight, can I take it that way?"

"...Mitsuo...do you, know the truth behind magical girls?" Oriko suddenly asked seriously.

...So she does know...

"Magical girls are in fact-"

"Younger witches...am I correct." I answered with a smile.

"H-How-" Oriko stammered.

"Kyubey refer to us as "puella magi" and witches as "magi". I don't know what magi means, but suppose witches is "magi" in another language, while "puella" stands for little girl in Latin, then we are referred as young witches. It's not hard to put them together." I said.

"...Well then." She sighed. "Did you know that you will become-"

"The strongest witch ever? Yes, I do know that. Kyubey told me that I will become the most powerful witch ever."

"...How did you know?"

"Uhh...I asked them."

"...Now that you know all of this." Oriko let out a weak smile. "Could you please...just die...for the world?" She asked, with a genuine smile.

"...Do you think I will do that?" I returned her with one of my own.

She sighed.

"I thought so."

"It's nice try." I sighed as I stood up. "Now, if you exucuse me, please leave Mitakihara, and never come back, unless you are here for a cup of tea, I will gladlly allow you in. In other cases...let's go back to trying to kill each other."

"..."

"And don't even bother to try and threaten my friends lives. Because if they die...well, bad things will happen."

Oriko narrowed her eyes.

"What bad things?"

"There is another way for magical girls to turn into witches. That is if they fall into despair, they will also turn into a witch. Kyubey can confirm this."

"...You are kidding me." Oriko shook her head.

**Mitsuo isn't.**The devil's incarnation appeared and said to us. **If a magical girl falls into despair, she will also turn into a witch.**

"Thank you, Kyubey. Good timing too."

**And I will be off, more magical girls are needeed.**

It's just gone again.

"...Now do you understand? Come, we may not be enemies." I said to them.

(minutes later, at Mitsuo's bunker)

"What do you mean, we may not be enemies?" Oriko said as she sat down at the table.

"First of all, whatever we said here, stays here. This is the only room I know that Kyubey can't monitor us." I said.

"From what I could see, your goal is pretty simple. You are trying to protect the city, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are a threat to the city."

"I am not the only threat." I shook my head. "One of them? Yes. But not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyubey could herd witches. There is one witch called Walpurgis Nacht. It is even beyond my capabilities to destroy. You kill me now, and there won't be ghost of a chance for you to win. She takes the form of giant typhoon in normal people's eyes." Oriko's eyes widened."Yes, it is that powerful."

"How could I trust you?" She asked.

"Go and ask Kyubey about it. Kyubey never lie, but they don't say everything. If you ask them about absolutely everything, they will tell you."

"...Say if all of what you said is true, what should we do?"

"It takes time for a witch that strong to be formed. If we managed to defeat Walpurgis Nacht, and then you kill me, the world should be safe...for quite a while at least."

"Wait, you are saying that you will allow me to kill you?" Oriko asked with disbelief.

"Is it that hard to believe?" I laughed bitterly. "Everything I love is gone a few weeks ago. My only friends are a few magical girls, which are all doomed anyway...After they all die, there is no more reason for me to live."

"So...you are asking me...to not kill you, untill we get rid of Walpurgis Nacht."

"Yes."

"...I suppose we could join forces...when I confirm all of this information." Oriko said as she stood up and extended her hand towards me.

"I wish we will be on the same side next time we meet." I said as I shook her hands.

"I hope so too."

"Here, your soul gems." I said as I handed her their soul gems.

"And I bid you goodbye."

I watched the two disappear into the night.

So...two potential allies...Not enough, not enough.

I must prepare more...

* * *

I live!

So, Kirika Kure and Oriko Mikuni are actually cannon characters in the series, except they only appeared in the manga versions. They are magical girl hunters that know the trut (part of it anyway) and therefore kill magical girls.

Oriko's magic is future sight. She saw, in the original story, Madoka turn into Kriemhild Gretchen. Therefore, she and Kirika were dead set on killing Madoka all together.

Well, because the strongest magical girl here, is Mitsuo, their target becomes her.

I know...this is a long wait...but I am not dead!

review, follow and favourite if you like this story!

Sivir, peace out!


End file.
